In The Blink of an Eye
by Firewalker711
Summary: The Sequel to "The Aftermath," set. Before you read it, I need to be honest on a few things. This is NOT a kiddy story. In fact, this has more of a R17 rating. This fiction is alot more grown up, based more off the comic, than the T.V. show. I mean, it's the same characters, of course. BUT hey, they got to grow up sometime, right?
1. Chapter 1

Soaring through the wind and shadows of the night, the visions slowly unfolded one at a time. Through the darkness the mists began to separate, until they had revealed the cold walls of the San Quentin prison. Slowly the vision carried its viewer through the gate. . .and into the lobby, observing as two tall shapes emerged from a room, and began walking through the compound.  
One of the figures happened to be a dangerous convict by the name of Xavier Nyx. He was rough edged, criminal who was given a life sentence for the murder of a security guard during a bank heist. Because of his nasty track record, and the violent confrontations he'd had with some of the inmates, Xavier knew the opportunity for freedom would once again pass him by. But this time, he had plans. . .big plans. And by the snug attitude of the ward, he couldn't have devised a more appropriate  
time to carry it out!  
Having snuck an ice pick from the kitchen during the lunch hour, he broke off the handle and hid the tip between his index and middle finger. From there, Xavier began to pick his way through the handcuffs without ever being detected by the guard.  
During this time, the two of them were walking through the narrow hallway that led up to the main complex of the prison. In this section it was dark, and they rarely had any cops standing guard. Xavier knew that if he were to make his move, it would have to be now. By the time they reached the door of the main complex, he was already free but waiting. . .waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.  
Deliberately he stood off to the side, watching as the guard stepped forward in an attempt to unlock the door. As he reached for the keys on his belt, he began to torment Xavier as he'd always done.  
"Too bad, huh Nyx. You was hoping for that free ticket. But I don't know what you were thinking. What's this make? Your THIRD parole, hearing?" he said, laughing cruelly. "Ya might as well get used to it. From the looks of it, you're NEVER gonna get out of here." For Xavier, that was the last straw. Before the guard knew what was happening, he lunged from behind, wrapping the cuffs around his throat.  
"Oh, yeah?" he hissed, as he brutally squeezed, "That's what you think!" Bug eyed the guard could only let out a choking gasp, desperately clawing at his neck in a frenzy. Not wanting to draw attention, Xavier quickly drug him inside the supply room.

After a few minutes of eerie silence, he came out dressed in the guard's outfit. Grabbing the revolver off his belt, he checked it to make sure it was loaded. Shoving it back into the holster he put the police cap on, tucking it down just below his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Xavier knew it was now or never. Silently walking through the compound, he nodded at the other guards who waved as he passed by. By the time he reached the third gate, Xavier knew he was home free. Until one of them hollered out,  
"Hey, Tom. . .Wait up."  
Freezing in his tracks, Xavier felt the guy approach him from behind, until he was at his side. Keeping his head down, he heard the young guy say, "The warden thought you might've wanted the rest of this pie to take home. His wife can't bake, if you ask me."  
Now instead of answering him, he nodded, attempting to reach for the pie. As he did, he noticed the way the guy eyed the tattoo of a spider web on the top of his hand.  
"Whoa. . .Cool tattoo. . .when did you get that?"  
By then Xavier's other hand had already unfastened the strap of his gun, and was tightly gripping the handle. Out the corner of his eye, he watched as the guards eyes narrowed with suspicion, as though realizing that something wasn't right.  
"Hey. . .wait a minute. . ." Was all he had time to say. By then Xavier whipped the gun out and put it to his head. As the thunder clapped, the sound of a gunshot echoed along with it.

Lunging into a sitting position, Raven let out a startled gasp. Panting uncontrollably, she watched as the lightening continued to strike outside of her huge bay window. As her hand shakily gripped her chest, a knock was heard at her door.  
"Who is it?" She timorously asked.  
"It's me, Garfield. . ." Relieved to the sound of his voice, Raven allowed her dark energy to unlock the door. "Oh. . .Come in." she replied, weakly flopping back down on her pillows. Turning on her side, she watched as Beastboy approached until he was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hey, beautiful."  
"Hi. . ." she whispered, watching as he slowly bent down toward her. Closing her eyes she felt him gently kiss her on the lips. Lazily Raven gazed up into that smile she knew so well. Shaking his head, Beastboy mocked, "Boy. . .It's a good thing you were only supposed to nap for an hour."  
Scoffing under her breath, she weakly muttered, "Hmph. . .If you want to call it that." Noticing the sweat on her brow, he suspiciously gazed into her eyes.  
"You were dreaming again, weren't you?"  
"Yeah. . ." she whispered, staring ahead in a daze. "And it's the same thing over, and over again, with that weird image I still can't make out. But this time everything turned red. Almost like. . .like blood." She replied, as he moved a strand of loose hair from the side of her face. "I'm telling you, Gar. If this don't stop soon, I'm not going to want to sleep at all."  
Unable to help himself Beastboy just couldn't stay serious for very long. Giving Raven a mischievous smirk he replied,  
"Uhh. . .well, if you're scared. I can always come and keep you company." Although deeply troubled, the nerve of his frisky comment caused a tiny grin to cross over Raven's face. Narrowing her eyes she coolly replied, "I don't think so. . ."  
"Aww, come on. Haven't I been a good boy and respected you all year?" Knowing without a doubt that was true, she nodded.  
"Yeah. But it's still better not to take any chances."  
"But why? I thought you trusted me?" Knowing her true feelings, Raven inhaled deeply, then dared to confess.  
"I do. . .But I wasn't talking about you. . ."  
Gaping at her, a surprised grin crossed his face. "Oh?"  
"Umm-Hmm." She whispered, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "Now will you get out of here so I can change?" Giving her a devilish grin, he leaned forward and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around and-"  
"NOW, Gar. . ." She sharply replied, causing him to jump off the bed. "Yes. . .I am so gone." He said, quickly heading for the door. "In fact I'm already here, see?" Shaking her head, Raven headed for her closet and replied, "Tell the others I'll be there in a minute. . ." Now she watched as he hesitated, then turned back around.  
"Uh. . .Well. Cyborg and Star already left. They're going to meet us at the restaurant. Robin called and said he's running late. . ."  
"AGAIN?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow in a skeptical manner. "What does this make. The third time?"  
"Yeah. But this is the five-year anniversary of our being a team. He promised Star he'd meet them there. Soooo. . .it looks like we'll be going in my car tonight. Which means we'll be alone." he playfully cooed. Catching onto his little hint, Raven glanced at him out the corner of her eye and added,  
"Which means that maybe, you'll finally be able to talk to me about whatever it is you've been avoiding?"  
Completely caught off guard by her allegation, Beastboy's playful expression slowly disappeared and his eyes widened with apprehension. As with recent times before, he found himself growing so agitated that he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. For as long as he'd dated her, that penetrating gaze of hers was one thing he never could handle. Letting out a nervous chuckle, he muttered, "Heh. . .heh. Uh. . .I don't know what you're talking about. . . I haven't been avoiding anything." he stammered, breaking out into a nervous sweat. Noticing this familiar reaction, Raven raised an eyebrow watching as he continued to fidget. "Uh. . .I'll think I'll go warm the car. . ."  
Glaring at his reflection through her mirror, she watched as he quickly darted off. "Yeah. You do that. . ."  
Slowly shaking her head, Raven scowled and muttered, "I rest my case. . ."

Thirty minutes later. . .

Although Starfire looked beautiful on the outside in her silky pink evening gown, she certainly didn't feel that way. With a knot in the pit of her stomach, she watched as Cyborg stood up, looking over the maze of tables, servers, and customers until he spotted Beastboy and Raven in the front of the restaurant.  
"Hey there they are." Leaning back in her chair, Starfire slowly folded her arms.  
"Um-Hmm. But there is still no Robin?" Giving her a nervous glance, Cyborg cleared his throat. "Nope. No Robin." He exclaimed, waving an arm out to get their attention.  
"Over here."  
By then the sharply dressed couple had approached the table.  
"Hey guys. . .Sorry we're late. Did we miss out on anything?"  
"Well. . .If you count customers fighting over a table, or two waiters bumping into each other. No. . ." His voice trailed off when he noticed how pretty Raven looked in her navy blue cocktail dress. Giving her a second glance, Cyborg just couldn't help himself. "Whoa Raven. . .I'm not used to seeing you all decked out, girl. You look good!"  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Beastboy playfully cut off, in a very crafty voice. "She looks hot enough to stop traffic. . .that's for sure!"  
"I'll say. . ." Although still perturbed with him, his unexpected compliment threw her so off guard that she began to blush.  
"Uh. . .Thanks." She whispered, watching as he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit down. By the clever grin on his face, Raven knew he was trying to make peace through flattery. And sadly enough, it was indeed working. Coolly smiling in return, Raven sat down next to a very quiet Starfire. Noticing the upset expression on her face, Beastboy wanted to lighten the tense moment, he quickly replied, "And she's not the only one who looks good. Starfire's a knock out, too!"  
"Why, thank you. . ." she chuckled, rather appreciative that he noticed. "And you also look like a killer of ladies." As the others smiled, Cyborg playfully leaned toward her and said,  
"You mean, a lady killer, don't ya?"  
Feeling her face heat up, Starfire let out an embarrassed snicker. "Yes. . .Yes that's what I meant. And I cannot wait to see what Robin looks like. I will probably not even recognize him." Giving her a playful peer, Beastboy replied,  
"Oh, I'm sure you will. The dude will be the only one in here wearing a mask with a tuxedo!"  
"Speaking of Robin. Since we're all the way in the back of the restaurant, I think it would be smart if I went and met him up front." Cyborg replied, now standing up from the table. At the same time, Beastboy quickly jumped back to his feet.  
"And I think I'll tag along." Now he looked down at the surprised expression on Raven's face. "If that's ok. . ."  
Assuming that he was only trying to avoid her again, Raven glared down at the table and muttered, "Whatever. . ."  
In a tone that was cold enough for him to get the message. Swallowing hard, he nervously whispered, "Let's go. . ."

By the time they got to the front of the restaurant, the guilt had caught of with Beastboy, causing his head to shake with frustration. Already knowing the true picture, Cyborg looked at his best friend and asked, "Uh. . .I take it you still haven't talked to her, yet."  
Swallowing down a lump in his throat, Beastboy could once again feel himself break out into a nervous sweat. "Dude. . ." he hissed in a cracked voice. "I don't even know where to start. . ." Raising an eyebrow Cyborg mocked, "Simple. . .How about from the beginning. . ."  
"Even that's hard!" he fussed. "Every time I try, I freeze up and babble like an idiot!"  
"So? Since when did that ever stop you?" he playfully mocked. Not finding it so amusing, Beastboy sighed with frustration.  
"Dude. . .I'm serious. For as long as I've been with Raven, I still don't know how to read her yet. And what I have to say is so-MAJOR. . .that I really don't know what her reaction will be."  
Before he had a chance to say anything further, Cyborgs communicator went off. Giving Beastboy a look of dread, he flipped it open to find himself staring at the nervous expression on Robins face. "Uh. . .Something's come up. . ."  
Slowly shaking his head he replied, "Dude, don't say it. . ."  
"And I won't be able to make it. . ." As Cyborg moaned under his breath, Robin hopelessly shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry man. But this is really important."  
"When haven't we heard that before?" Beastboy muttered under his breath. "So where are you this time?"  
"I can't get into details, but I'll explain everything when I get back. . ." By the way he began to fidget, Cyborg already knew what was coming. "Uh. . .Could you break the news to Star, for me?" Gaping at the nerve of his request, Cyborg scoffed and replied, "Dude. . .Why can't you tell her yourself?"  
"Well, I would but. . .my hands are tied. Besides. . .I don't know how long it'll be before I get back. Please?" Sighing with frustration, Cyborg reluctantly replied,  
"Alright, man. But this is the last time I do your dirty work. . ."  
Nodding with relief, Robin replied, "Understood. And thanks. . .I owe you one." As his face quickly disappeared, Cyborg muttered,  
"Boy if I had a nickel for everytime you said that. . ."  
At the same time, a now very nervous Beastboy attempted to spin around. "Uhhh. . .I'll go meet you by the car. . ."  
"Ohh no! I'm not facing the Starfiring-squad alone!" He said, dragging him by the shirt collar. "You're coming with me!"  
"Great. . ." he muttered through his teeth. "Like facing one isn't enough!"  
"Yup." Cyborg replied with a derisive chuckle. "It's times like this where I'm glad I'm SINGLE!"

Before the two boys even reached the table, Raven could already pick up on their uneasy vibes. She watched as they silently looked from her to Starfire, as though not knowing where to begin. Clearing his throat, Cyborg timorously replied, "Looks like the parties over, girls." Feeling the disappointment overwhelm her, Starfire asked, "He is not coming, is he?"  
"No. . .I'm afraid, not. . .I'm sorry, Star." he answered, watching the hurt expression on Starfires face, immediately flashed into one of anger. "Oooooooh!"  
She hollered, furiously slamming her fist so hard on the table, that it caused two glasses two overturn. As she got up and stalked toward the front, Ravens head slowly began to shake.  
Keenly raising an eyebrow, she muttered, "Not as sorry as Robin will be when he gets back. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later. . .  
In a dimly lit parking lot of a marketing building, a retailer who'd to put in a little overtime with the figures, had finally decided to call it quits for the night. Walking through the maze of parked cars, he loosened the tie of his suit tugging on it until he'd completely pulled it off and shoved it into his satchel.  
Whipping out his keys, he aimed the mini remote ahead of him, pressing the button just long enough to hear the alarm to his Jaquar go off in the distance. As he headed off in that particular direction, he was completely unaware that he was being followed by a silhouette who was almost twice the size as he was, and gaining fast. By the time he reached the car, Xavier was right on his heels. Only the guy didn't notice until he went to unlock the door, and saw his reflection in the driver side window. But by then it was too late.  
Roughly Xavier swung down, cracking him in the back of the head with the barrel of his pistol. As the guy dropped like a stone, Xavier bent down and snatched the keys out of his hand. Hesitating a minute, he then flipped the man over and grabbed the wallet out of his back pocket. Pushing him to the side like a rag doll, he unlocked the door and quickly jumped in. Chuckling under his breath, he shoved the key into the ignition and loudly turned over the engine. As he peeled out and took off down the parking lot, he cruelly muttered, "Now this is what I call running in style!"

Meanwhile. . .

Within the hour, a very nervous Robin finally returned to the tower, to find three out of four Titans in the common room. Unfortunately, Starfire was nowhere to be found.  
Dressed back into their uniforms, Beastboy and Cyborg were on the sofa battling over a video game, while Raven sat across from them totally engrossed in her reading. That is, until she saw Robin out the corner of her eye.  
As her book slowly lowered, the other two actually stopped dead in the middle of their battle. As they silently stared up at him, Robin could already feel their aggravation. Blowing out a breath, he threw both hands up in surrender, and quickly replied, "I know what you're gonna say. And I'm sorry. . .I just lost track of time."  
Setting the control down on the table, Cyborg cocked his head and asked, "Uh, man. . .where have you been?"  
"Before I called, I was on my way back to change and meet you at the restaurant. Honest. But then the scanner picked up that somebody had broke out of prison." He replied, sitting down across from them, "And normally I don't get involved in prison breaks, but this one was different." Hesitating, he then added, "Two guards were killed."  
From this chilling news, the other three looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. "Whoa. . ." Beastboy muttered under his breath.  
"That's heavy."  
"Yeah, but that's not the best part. They haven't caught the inmate yet. And there's a citywide manhunt for him, right now. So you guys know I wouldn't have done this if it weren't serious. . ."  
Letting out a mocking chuckle, Cyborg replied,  
"Yeah, well. . .you're gonna have to convince Starfire on that one." Knowing he had a point, Robin blew out a heavy sigh, then stood back up. "Where is she?" Now he watched as Raven silently pointed a finger upward, signaling that she was on the rooftop. "Tell me the truth. . .She's mad isn't she?"  
That question had her eyebrow raising with some sarcasm.  
"What do YOU think?"  
"Yeah . . ." Beastboy added, "After standing her up again, on a night like tonight, dude, you would've been better off at the prison during lockdown!"  
Breaking out into a nervous sweat, Robin sighed and muttered, "Great. . .Just great."

One step at a time Robin reluctantly made his way up the stairs, to find Starfire standing far off in the corner of the rooftop, still dressed in her evening gown. As she stared out at the moonlit bay, Robin was taken back by how beautiful she really looked. So much so, that he found himself almost forgetting why he'd come in the first place. At the same time, Starfire could sense someone approaching from behind. Glancing over her shoulder, the mere sight of Robin caused her pulse to race with resentment.  
From behind, he saw the way she turned from him, and swallowed hard. "Uh. . .Hi, Star. . ."  
"Hello, Robin. . ." She whispered with a clip of anger in her voice. By the way her arms folded, he knew he was in big trouble. Desperately wanting to lighten up the situation, he got on the side of her and stammered, "Whoa. . .that gown. . .I mean, you look so. . .pretty. . ." Now he watched as her icy glance cut into his.  
"It's a little too late for the compliment, yes? When it should've been given somewhere else!" Knowing he was busted, Robin sighed with frustration.  
"I know, Star. . .And I'm sorry. I know how much this meant to you."  
"No, you do not! If you had, then you would have been there tonight. But you weren't, and it's not the first time!"  
Knowing she was right, Robin found himself nodding. "I know. And it won't be the last." He candidly added, as she scoffed under her breath. "But you've known that, Star. For as long as we've been together as a team, till the time we've gotten more serious with each other-" he stressed, watching as her angry gaze softened a bit. "You've always known. . .that this has got to come first. It's my job, Star. As a leader, I have a responsibility."  
"Yes. . ." she quickly cut off. "To that, and nothing else." As she turned away from him, Starfire gave him another cold glance. "Do not worry, Robin. I KNOW where your priorities are! And you won't have to concern yourself about breaking anymore promises to me, because I won't force you to make any!" With that, she turned on her heel and walked away from him. Not wanting it to end that way, Robin called out,  
"Star. . .wait. Will you just. . ." he was interrupted when his communicator went off. Blowing out a frustrated sigh, he muttered, "Yeah, what's up?"  
"I think you two better get down here, man. We've got trouble. . ."

Within a few minutes Robin returned to the common room to find Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy staring down at the monitor. "What happened?" Robin asked, as he approached the three of them. "There's been a car jacking, just east of here. The victim was discovered inside of the barter parking lot, with his wallet and keys missing. He had a massive blow to the back of the head." He said, pressing the enter button on the computer panel. "They said he was barely conscious, but still able to give a description. After finding out who he was, this dudes lucky to be alive at all. . ." As Xaviers profile come up on the screen, Robin gaped towards it with surprise.  
"Whoa! That's him! That's the guy from the prison break!"  
By then Starfire returned and rejoined the group, now dressed back into her uniform. Although she was still upset, Robin was too pumped up to notice. By then he had programmed the file to show up on the big plasma TV. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he'd strike again!" As they silently read through his detailed description, Beastboy suddenly noticed how petrified Raven had become, stiffly staring up at the screen as though under a spell. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he asked,  
"Hey, Raven. . .What's wrong."  
"The tattoo." She shakily whispered through her teeth. "That's the image."  
"What?" Beastboy asked, eyes widening with surprise.  
"Yeah. . ." she repeated, in a tone that gave away just how troubled she really was.  
"It's the image I've been seeing for a month. . .in my dreams."  
Now thrown over by this bit of information, Beastboy could feel a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. But that was nothing compared to the rare expression of fear that showed on Raven's pale face. This caused him to look from her to Robin, about to do something rather bold. "Um. . .Guys. Uh. . .Don't you think that just this once. . .we ought to back down and let the Cops handle this?" For a minute, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg could only marvel at Beastboy not sure if he heard him correctly.  
"What?!" Cyborg mocked rather lightheartedly.  
"You're pulling our leg, right?" The sarcasm from his question had Beastboys head cocking in a defensive manner. "Dude. . .Does It look like I'm kidding?"  
"No. . ." Robin replied, still shaking his head with some skepticism. "But why? We've dealt with his type before."  
"No, we haven't. . ." Raven calmly interrupted out of nowhere. "There's something about this guy that's different. . .I don't know, Robin. I've just got a bad feeling."  
Now Starfire approached Robin from the side and nodded, "Robin. . .Raven has never been incorrect when it comes to such things. Perhaps, maybe we should let the police handle this."  
"The police haven't been able to stop him!" Robin cut off, now getting very frustrated. "And if they can't, then we have to do our job! Now are you guys with me, or not?"  
As Starfire put her head down, the other three silently looked from themselves, back to Robin, rather annoyed with his petulant attitude. Yet, as he took off and ran out the door, they silently followed behind him without saying another word.

Inwardly Raven began to hope that on this one rare occasion her instincts were incorrect, and she was wrong. . .But deep down inside she knew that she wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

They hadn't gone far, when Cyborgs scanner began to beep wildly. As they came to a stop at the traffic light, Robin pressed the botton and said,  
"The signals picking up on Nyx's trail. . .He should be right around. . ." Before Robin could even finish his sentence, a black Jaguar shot across the intersection with lightning speed!  
"Whoa!" Beastboy hollered, rather startled. "What in the world was that?!"  
Raising an eyebrow Raven replied rather sardonically, "That. . .I take it, must've been him."  
Letting out a scoff, Cyborg eyed her through the rear view mirror, "Gee, You think so?" he mocked, watching as this car continued to speed down the crowded boulevard, just missing a group of crossing pedestrians. For Robin, seeing that was the last straw. Shaking his head he hollered, "Dude, we better step on it before he kills somebody!"  
"Say no more, man. . ." Cyborg hollered. Slamming his foot down on the gas petal, he peeled out and began to take off after the speeding car.  
This led them into a mad car chase, up and down the city streets. For Xavier, he was getting more and more desperate. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't shake them off his tail. In a desperate measure he made a quick detour, turning into one of the many back alleyways. Growing pumped with adrenaline, Robin hollered,

"We got him now! We got him now! Stop the car!"  
Screeching to a dead halt, all five of the Titans jumped out just as he was nearing the first of many narrow turns. "Raven, cut him off at the pass!" Knowing what Robin wanted her to do, Raven raised her arms up and shouted,  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Immediately the dark energy emanated from her hands, surrounding a delivery van. In that instant the van levitated and was hurled forward, until it crashed about twenty feet ahead of Xavier's speeding car.  
Letting out a startled yelp, Xavier swerved to avoid hitting it, but ended up crashing into a brick wall. In a daze he stumbled out of the car, and tried to make a break for it. In a flash Robin flung a bolo at him which wrapped so tightly around Xaviers legs that it caused him to fall flat on his face. As he wiggled like a worm on a hook, he furiously glared up at Robin. "You little punk! Nobody takes me down! Do you hear me?! I swear you'll pay for this!"  
Smugly Robin looked down at him and replied, "Not today, creep! Looks like your time just ran out. . ." As Cyborg roughly yanked him off the ground and on his feet, Xavier coldly muttered under his breath, "That's what you think!"

Within minutes shatterproof titanium chains replaced the steel cable from the bolo. After wrapping them tightly around Xavier's massive arms, Cyborg gave them a hard tug and replied, "This oughta hold him. Their ain't nobody strong enough to bust out of these. . ." he replied, making Xavier seethe on the inside.  
"Yeah," Robin arrogantly mocked, as they began heading towards the front.  
"This was so easy!" From behind, Raven's gaze narrowed on Xaviers broad back with heightened suspicion. "Yeah. . .Too easy."

As they were walking through the ally, Ravens uneasiness continued to worsen. So much so that it almost felt like she couldn't breath. Little did she know that Xavier had already began to pick at the lock that was foolishly placed in the front of him, with that same broken pick he carried in prison. It was sort of like a trophy, you might say. A memento that would win him another escape! Like a ticking time bomb he continued. . .glaring at the back of Robins head with a building vengeance, and above all hatred!  
At the same time, Raven watched as Robin continued to lead them through the ally. He was followed by Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire who was silently treading not too far behind. Already knowing why, Raven watched as she sadly continued to trail them with her head hanging low. And then. . .she began to notice the way Star's head slowly lifted, and her eyes widened in horror. And then it happened so fast that nobody had a chance to blink. Letting out a war cry, Xavier broke loose from the chains.  
Giving Cyborg a rough push, he reached behind and pulled out a gun out of his belt strap! In a flash it was aimed at Robin and the trigger was cocked back.  
"You're DEAD, bird boy!" Now before they knew what was happening, Starfire screamed, "Robin, lookout!" And lunged for him, roughly pushing him out of the way just as he pulled the trigger. In the that second. . .in that timeless fatal second, Raven watched as the bullet that was meant for him, had now taken Star. . .causing her  
to scream out in agony.

Horrified, Robin jumped to his feet, watching as Starfire dropped to her knees, and fell face down on the ground. Completely petrified, they could only stare down at her, not believing the horrible sight their own eyes were showing them. Feeling as though her own heart has stopped beating, Raven weakly muttered, "Starfire?"  
At the same time, Beastboy, who was completely numb from the inside out, found himself walking up to her. Slowly shaking his head, he knelt down next to whom he considered his "big sister", and best friend. Numbly he stared down at her lifeless form, not wanting to believe what had really happened to her. That is, until he saw the blood. Horrified, he watched as it began to slowly began to ooze from the top right side of her back, caking the bottom of her hair. This caused a mixture of panic, grief. . .and most of all rage to surge through him, causing him to stand back to his feet. Slowly his tearful narrowing gaze burned into Xavier's, filled with hate.  
Gritting his teeth, he screamed out, "Nooooooo!" His vengeful holler now turned into a guttural growl as he morphed into a huge green grizzly bear. Towering over Xavier he  
smacked the weapon out of his hand. In a frenzy, he swung out again, slamming him against the wall. In a fit of wild rage, his huge claw began to bear down on Xavier's chest.  
As he glared up into this beast's eyes, Xavier saw that same look that he knew so well. It was cold, vengeful. . .and deadly, telling him that he was now in big trouble. Especially when the full weight of his paw pressed even harder, causing the blood to rush to his cheeks. In a fit of desperation, Xavier quickly clawed into his pocket, gripping the handle of a switchblade. Letting out a fierce war cry, he lunged forward slicing into his massive claw.  
Letting out a startled yelp, Beastboy cringed back. . .instantly morphing into human form. As he clutched onto his hand, blood began to ooze through the glove. Startled, he looked up to find Xavier quickly approaching him with the knife.  
"Nice try! But it's quittin time for you, kid!" Just when he went to strike again, a swirl of dark energy wrapped around the knife, yanking it out of his hand. "What the?!"  
Startled, Xavier looked up to find Raven closing in fast. Eyes brightly glowing, she raised her hands upward. Instantly the dark energy surrounded his body like a giant glove. Before he knew what was happening, he soared upward in mid air and  
was roughly tossed into a pile of trash and empty boxes. In a daze he looked up to find Raven levitating just over him.  
Shakily glaring down at Xavier, a black aura surrounded both her clinched fists as she crept even closer. Full of deep inner fury, she sharply hissed out, "I don't think so!"  
Startled over her creepy appearance, Xavier found himself actually trying to get away from her. "What are you? Some kind of a freak?!" Fighting with all she had not to manifest into her demon form, Ravens glowing eyes slowly narrowed.  
"Yeah. . ." she sarcastically mocked, getting a little closer. "So why don't you come at ME like that." Now deliberately she lurched forward, her glowing eyes now burning red from the inner rage she was feeling. "I DARE you!" She cruelly antagonized, in a voice that was deep, and menacing.  
Gaping up at her, Xavier was so horrified by Raven's creepy appearance that he cowered, backing up against the trash bin. Leaping to his feet, he sprinted away like mad from her and the startled group. Raven made no attempt to go after him, but instead tightly closed her eyes, in an attempt to calm down. "Uh, Raven?" The shaky sound of B.B.'s voice caused the anger to instantly leave. When her eyes opened, they were normal again.  
Suddenly overwhelmed with great concern, she quickly approached Beastboy, who was tightly gripping onto his hand. "Are you alright?"  
Swallowing hard, he timorously chuckled. "Just dandy. . ." Cringing, beads of sweat broke all over his forehead as she gently began to pry the bloody glove off. Now they both gaped down at the huge gash in the middle of his palm. Raven looked up to notice how pale Beastboy had gotten. "Oh. . .man." he whispered, beginning to swoon a bit.  
"Please don't pass out. Not now." She firmly ordered, ripping off a piece of her cloak. Now she began to carefully to wrap it around his hand. "You need to keep it together."  
"Guys. . .Guys get over here, now!" Robin hollered out in a panic. It was as though hearing the panic in Robins voice brought Beastboy back to his senses. For suddenly he remembered that one of his dearest friends was in a much more critical condition.  
For there, halfway turned on her side, lie Starfire. By then a very shaken Robin  
carefully knelt on the side of her, literally paralyzed over what he saw. For just  
below her right shoulder was a gaping hole where the bullet had penetrated.  
The horrific sight of this caused Beastboys head to shake with disbelief. "Aw man. . .This isn't happening. . .this isn't happening. . ."  
"Is she breathing?" Cyborg asked, kneeling down on the side of them. Swallowing hard, Robin muttered, "I don't know. . ." Now very carefully he bent all the way over until he was inches away from her ear. "Star. . .Star can you hear me?" Still she did not stir. This caused him to grow more urgent. "Star please say something!" He pled, giving her a hard shake. Startled by this unexpected nudge, Starfire gasped out and began to stir.  
Instantly her quick motion caused the flow of blood to increase, causing a big section of her light purple top to turn more of a deep fuchsia. "Aww man. . .She's bleeding bad." Cyborg nervously muttered under his breath.  
Without even thinking, Raven knelt down next to them.  
"We got to apply pressure, otherwise she'll never stop." She whispered, in a trembling voice. Quickly she reached down and pressed firmly on the wound. As she did, Raven could feel the warm blood beginning to ooze through her fingers. Fighting with all she had not to be sick, Raven suddenly noticed the way Starfire jerked and moaned at the slightest pressure.  
"Ooooh." she whimpered, now beginning to cry. "No. . .no it hurts. . .It hurts. . ."  
Desperate to give her some relief, Raven began to deliver a gentle surge of healing power, just enough to calm her down. . .but not enough to completely take away her pain. As Starfire continued to moan with agony, Robin was fraught with desperation.  
In a fit of panic he shook his head and hollered, "It's not enough! You're not even trying! I know you could do _better_ than that!" Trying to calm him down, Cyborg gently replied, "Hey man. . .take it easy. "  
While at the same time, Robin's harsh, demanding tone had Raven looking from her bloodied hands and outfit, back to him incredulously. Shaking her head, she could feel herself just on the verge of breaking. "What do you want from me?" She angrily whispered through her teeth. "The girl has been shot in the back! I can't work miracles."  
"Yeah, dude. . .Lay off!" Beastboy hollered in her defense. "Because none of this would've happened if you would've just listened to Raven in the first place! She tried to warn you, remember?! He hollered, raising up his bloodied, wrapped up hand for him  
to see. "So take a good look! Because this is all _your_ fault!"  
For a minute, Robin was so taken back over the reality of that statement, that he could only glare at him in silence. While at the same time, a barely conscious Starfire moaned out, "No. . ."  
Now all at once their widening eyes shifted down to find her weakly gazing up at them. "Please. . .No. . .fighting. . ." Immediately forgetting their rift, Robin quickly bent back down on the side of her. "Star?"  
"Robin. . ." she gasped out. "Take. . .me. . .home. . ."  
"But we need to get you to the hospital. . ."  
"No. . .They cannot do anything for me. . ." she weakly interrupted. "Tamaran. . .Take me to Tamaran. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Within the next thirty minutes, the somber group arrived back at Titans tower. For the moment, Starfire was brought to the infirmary, where she could be stabilized for the trip. As Beastboy held onto her, Cyborg carefully began to wrap gauze around her torso, just as tightly as she could stand. From there she was placed on a gurney, in a semi upright position, in order to keep pressure off the wound.  
After they were finished, Beastboy leaned next to Starfire and softly asked,  
"Are you comfortable, Star? I mean. . .It's not hurting you too much, is it?"  
Now he watched as her eyes slowly drifted open, and shifted toward him.  
"I'm fine. . ." she whispered in a cracked voice.  
Now a weak smile crossed her lips, causing his head to shake with disbelief. Even in her most critical hour, Starfire still found the energy to remain cheerful, which made him feel so much better. Smiling back at her, he replied, "You rest now. Robin's getting the ship ready, so we'll be leaving in a few, ok?"  
Giving him a weak nod, she closed her eyes and drifted off into another twilight sleep.

During this time, Raven had also disappeared without a trace, and remained gone for quite some time. Inside Beastboy figured that maybe she just couldn't bear the sight of her friend in such a critical condition, and didn't know how to handle it. Just when he was about to go check on her, he heard Cyborg call out,  
"Yo. . .B.B." He glanced over his shoulder just enough to catch Cyborg motioning him with his finger. "Come here. . ." Already knowing what was coming, Beastboy gave him a suspicious glance.  
"What?" Raising an eyebrow, Cyborg slowly folded his arms and replied,  
"You know what. . .It's time to get that hand looked at." Breaking out into a nervous sweat, Beastboy swallowed hard and said,  
"What's there to see? It's. . .It's really not that bad." Gaping at him, an eyebrow slowly raised.  
"Not bad? Dude, you have a gash in your hand that needs to be closed up!"  
"But. . .I don't have time to go to the hospital!" He argued.  
"I know that. I'll take care of you. . ." Cyborg insisted, watching as a tense expression crossed over Beastboy's face. This caused him to grin rather evilly.  
"You do trust me don't you?" Feeling his heart beginning to pound, Beastboy stammered,  
"Yeah. . .Just don't hurt me." Swiftly raising an eyebrow, Cyborg grinned and calmly replied, "I promise, it'll be painless. . .I'll use a staple gun!" He cruelly mocked as Beastboys eyes widened with horror. "Now get over here!"

After about thirty agonizing minutes, Cyborg was now in the process of wrapping gauze around his hand. "Now that wasn't so bad now, was it? Nothing that a little surgical glue, and tape couldn't handle. . ." He said, watching as Beastboy shot him an annoyed glance. "Just make sure you don't bing your hand on anything."  
Scoffing, he irritably muttered, "Dude, I don't plan on it." As he hopped off the exam table, Cyborgs head slowly shook in a daze.  
"I still can't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day. . ."  
"What?"  
"B. . .We're supposed to be super heroes. We've taken on some of the worst criminals, monsters. . .even a few demons." He stressed, just as Raven walked into the room.  
Rather awkwardly her head lowered, quietly listening in as Cyborg continued.  
"I just never imagined that with all the powers we have, one of us would've been taken down by a single bullet. . ." Unable to help herself, Raven stepped forward just enough for them to see her.  
"Well. . .It just goes to show that we're not invincible. . .And frankly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. . ." Knowing she had a very good point, Cyborg raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I hear that. . ."  
For B.B., Raven was a sight for his sore eyes. And for Raven, it was more than mutual. She loved the way his face lit up every time he saw her.  
"Boy. . .I am so glad to see you." Giving him a tiny smile, she nodded.  
"Me too. . .Are you ok?"  
Holding up his bandaged hand, he tried to wiggle his fingers but winced a bit. Giving her an irritated glance, he fussed. "No. . .it hurts! And the real bummer is I won't be able to play Mega Monkey's for awhile. . ." Now he watched as Raven's eyes narrowed rather mockingly.  
"Gee. . .That sounds really tragic. . ."  
Catching her sarcasm, B.B. smirked and said, "Yeah. . .I know you're just so choked up. But how are you, really? I mean, when you vanished awhile ago, I got a little concerned."  
"I had to. . ." She calmly interrupted. "I had to clean up and change. . .There was so much blood." She replied sadly looking in Stars direction. "How is she."  
"She's stable, and barely conscious. Cyborg packed the wound down as much as possible to stop the bleeding."  
Giving her another troubled glance, Ravens head slowly began to shake. "I know it may have looked like I didn't do anything. . .But I tried, Gar . .I really tried."  
Catching on to the marred tone in her voice, Beastboy realized for the first time how much Raven really hurt. . .and how much Robin got to her. Draping an arm around her shoulders, he gently pulled her against him in a loving manner.  
"Hey. We know that. You done all you could." Becoming more and more overwhelmed, her head slowly began to shake. "But I wanted to do more for her. I mean, she's my friend too."  
From the side, a semi conscious Starfire was also listening in, and had heard more than enough for her to fully awaken. "Raven. . ." To the sound of her name being both Raven and Beastboy gaped down at her with surprise. "Star?" Now she watched as her hand went out, until it was weakly patting the bed. "Come. . .here." she whispered.  
Rather timidly Raven done as she was told, until she found herself sitting just on the edge. Although very weak, Starfire gazed upon her with great concern.  
"Please. . .do not feel burdened. For my. . .anatomy is not. . .the same as everybody elses. You. . .have done. . .all you could for me. And I. . .am most grateful." She whispered, shakily grasping her hand. By then Raven was fighting with all she had to remain stable. But after everything she'd endured, it was no use. Getting a lump in her throat, she looked away as tears began to rapidly fill her eyes.  
Weakly smiling at her, Starfire whispered, "You will always be. . .my best friend. And. . .I love you, Raven."  
For Raven, hearing her say this was indeed the final blow. By then she could feel all her remaining composer gradually fall apart. Tightly closing her eyes, she put her head down as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. This caused Star to weakly pull on her folded arm, inclining her for a hug. Although hesitant, for the first time ever Raven did not put up a fight, or repeal to Starfires affection. After all, she realized that this might be the last opportunity to show her best friend how much she really cared. Gathering what nerve she could muster, Raven slowly began to bend toward her. Her meager attempt shocked Starfire so much, that she didn't waste any time. Gritting her teeth, her arm raised upward until it had fallen across Raven's back.  
As she weakly squeezed her close, Raven could bear it no longer. Tearfully burying her face in Starfires shoulder, she broke down, cleaving onto her dear friend, who now began to cry along with her.  
By then the two boys were so choked up inside, that they didn't know where to put themselves. Getting a lump in his throat, Beastboy could only shake his head, completely swept away by this pivotal moment in their friendship. He knew that from this point on, things would never be the same between them again.

His train of thought was broken to the sounds of a throat loudly clearing. All at once the group looked up to find Robin standing in the entrance.  
For Raven, just the sight of him caused the anger to stir deeply within her. So much so, that she didn't want to let him see her tears. Sitting up, she immediately covered her face with the hood of her cloak. But by then it was too late. Robin had already seen her rare display of grief. . .making him realize how much he'd really hurt her. And Beastboys bitter glare only made it worse.  
Completely oblivious to the resentment boiling over in the room, Starfire gave Robin a weak smile. "Robin. . ." she whispered, as he approached from the other side.  
"Robin. . .where were you?"  
"I'm sorry, Star. But I was getting the ship ready for you." He gently replied, taking her by the hand. "I merged two of the compartments into one so you can be more comfortable. . ." Already knowing the situation, Cyborg nodded and said,  
"Well. . .Since there won't be enough room, I'll just stay behind while ya'll make the trip." His unexpected suggestion had Beastboys eyes widening with surprise.  
"Dude. . .No! You don't need to do that. We'll find the room somehow. . ."  
"No, it's alright. I thought it over, and I want to stay behind. Especially with that creep on the loose." He stated, as Beastboy's head shook with understanding. "I don't trust him, man. Somebody has to stay and guard the tower, just in case he tries to break in here!"  
"And, somebody needs to sit with Star." Robin timidly cut off, barely able to look any of them in the face. "I'd do it, but I have to fly the ship." Raven looked down toward Star, to find that she was still grasping onto her hand. Without even giving it a second thought she whispered,  
"I'll do it. . ." In a tone that was still hurt, but fueled with enough resentment for Robin to catch on.  
"Well, then what are you waiting for? Y'all better get going, now. . ."  
"Definitely. . ." Beastboy said, as Cyborg bent over Star and whispered.  
"Ok, Star. I'm going to pick up on you. . .Get ready." Slowly her arm went up, until it fell across the back of his neck. "One. . .two. . ."  
As he attempted to lift, Starfire gasped then moaned out, causing him to instantly freeze. Swallowing hard, he gruffly replied, "Sorry Star. . .I'm sorry. . ."

Panting some, Star could hear the emotional turmoil in Cyborgs trembling voice. This caused her to look into his worried gaze and gasp. "It's. . .ok. Not. . .your fault. . ."  
Again he lifted on her. And although he succeeded this time, Starfire cringed and whimpered in his arms, so much so that Beastboy could barely take it. Shaking his head he briskly looked toward a very troubled Raven and snapped, "I'm glad you're going with her, Rae. At least she'll have some relief!"  
Knowing he meant her healing powers, Raven lacked the confidence that she had before, causing her head to slowly shake. "But not completely. . ."  
Catching onto her insecure tone, Beastboy gave her a firm glance and replied,  
"Well anything's better than nothing. . ." He hinted, angrily looking in Robins direction.  
"Hey B. Come give me a hand. . ." Cyborg replied as he approached the ship.  
"Sure. . ." Beastboy said, running to catch up. By then Robin couldn't take much more. As Raven stiffly attempted to walk past him, he reached out grabbing her by the arm.  
Although her face was still concealed by her cloak, she couldn't look at him. Merely looking down at the floor. Inhaling deeply, Robin stared at his dear friend full of deep regret. "Raven. . . I'm. . .I'm so sorry I hurt you." He sadly whispered, as her head slowly lifted toward his direction. "I just lost it, that's all. I was horrified, and desperate."  
Roughly running a hand through his spiked hair, he added. "I've never gone through anything like this in my life."  
Inwardly annoyed from his excuse, Raven's hand went up until the hood of her cloak was thrown back. As she now faced him, an eyebrow slowly raised and a chastising manner. "None of us have Robin. But I there's always a first time for everything."  
And with that, she coldly turned from him, and headed for the ship, only making him feel worse.


	5. Chapter 4 pt II

Although the trip to Tamaran was normally very brief, the journey on this occasion seemed like it an eternity. Every bump, trimmer, or shudder from the ship caused Starfire to wail out in agony. And for Raven, this was one of the hardest things she ever had to endure. Already during the past several hours, she was forced to deal with her emotions in a way she'd never experienced before. Having gone from deep inner rage, to fear, to grief, and now complete and utter hopelessness. . .  
Never had she experienced an occasion where her healing powers failed to take full effect. And although she knew it was because of Star's alien anatomy, Raven never felt so helpless in her entire life.  
"How is she?" Robin asked over the speaker. Watching as Star squirmed in agony, Raven fought to stay as composed as possible. Shaking her head she replied.  
"Not good. . ." Turning her back to Star, Raven quietly added, "In fact. . .I think she's getting worse." Swallowing hard she whispered, "I don't know what to do anymore. . ." Now there was some hesitancy, then Robin gently replied,  
"You're doing just fine. Just you being with her is enough. . ."  
"Yeah, Rae. We know you're doing the best you can, and so does she." Beastboy's voice added, trying to be as soothing as possible.

By then the T-Ship had finally descended into the planets violet-clouded sky. From the distance Raven could make out the front of the royal castle, nestled high inside of the rocky cliffs. As they drew closer, a staticy voice suddenly broke through their transmission.  
"Coobria shnow hebra? Procobri fo nosta reet tobrom!" It demanded in Temaranian dialect. (Who is this? Identify yourself at once!)  
This caused Starfires eyes to open, and widen. Becoming more alert, her startled glance shifted onto Raven.  
"Please. . .Let me speak. . ." Nodding, Raven reached for the ships communicator and  
carefully held it to her lips. "Galfore. . .Nobria, rutha kank solia. . ." she choked out in a cracked voice. Through the quite purring of the ships engine, static could be heard, causing Star to weakly sigh with frustration. "Galfore. . .Nobria, rutha, kank solia?" (Galfore, are you there?)  
After a few endless seconds of staticky silence, a deep gruff voice bellowed out: "Koriand'r?! Gulshtick dah kank?" ( Koriand'r? Is that you?!) Now Raven saw the alleviation wash over Starfires eyes. (Koriand'r is Starfire's given birthname.)  
"Yes. . ." She gasped out with relief. "Yes, it is I. . ." Now there was some hesitancy, as though Galfore picked up that something wasn't quite right.  
"Gulshtik sol bataca? Coobah es tamba lubria?! (Is something wrong? Are you alright?)  
"No. . .I have been. . .severely injured and in need of assistance. " She weakly panted out. "Please hurry. . .Please. . ." By then she couldn't speak anymore, overwhelmed by a wave of pain that was so intense it caused her breath to sharply catch.  
"Koriand'r?! Koriand'r?!" Galfores voice continued to call out, growing more  
and more urgent.  
Letting out a low moan, Starfire shuddered, then went completely limp.  
For a minute, Raven felt as though she couldn't catch her breath. Not wanting to possibly fathom the worst. This caused her hand to shakily reach out until it was pressing the side of Stars neck. Although relieved to still feel a pulse, Raven could feel Star's life fading, right in front of her very eyes. This caused her to quickly grab the communicator.  
"Quick, Robin hurry. We're running out of time!" By the urgent tone in Raven's voice, Robin knew that something had gone terribly wrong. "Hang on, Raven. . .We're almost there. I just have to dock."  
Getting a knot in the pit of his stomach, Beastboy shook his head and whispered, "Please be alright. . .please be alright. . ."

Shutting off the ships engine, Robin jumped from his cockpit onto the other side of the vessel. Thrusting the door open he was so petrified to the sight of Stars frail form, that he found it impossible to move forward. That is until he heard Raven say,  
"She's not dead, Robin." Looking toward her, he watched as her eyes narrowed, "Not _yet_. . ." She firmly specified, hinting that Star would die if he didn't get a move on!  
Snapping out of it, Robin jumped inside and quickly unbuckled her straps. As he attempted to lift her up, she made no sound. . .no whimper. For the first time, she was completely silent. And frankly, that scared him to death.

By then Emperor Galfore and a patrol of guards approached the entrance, just as Robin lifted Starfire out of the cockpit. Breath sucking in, he watched in disbelief as Robin carried his daughters broken body towards him.  
For a minute he didn't realize how bad she really was, until he saw the blood. By then it was once again beginning to ooze through her tightly wrapped bandages, leaving a dark imprint on Robins green sleeve. Not wanting to believe his own eyes, Galfore gruffly demanded,  
"What is going on here?!" Overwraught with desperation, Robin helplessly looked from Star's pasty white face, to him. "Please. . ." He begged, "She's dying. . .do something." Eyes widening with alarm, he quickly turned to one of his guards.  
"Coshna toa rovaca plo dashne! Toc! (Take the princess to the infirmary! Now!)  
Immediately the guard done as he was instructed, carefully taking Starfire out  
of Robins shaky grasp. As he quickly made off with her, Raven and Beastboy noticed the way Galfores eyes then burned into Robin, giving him a look of complete rage.  
Gulping, Beastboy found himself stepping back a pace. Not wanting to be in Robin's shoes for one second! With Galfores immense size, it was a wonder he didn't reach out and squash him like a bug! Gritting his teeth, Galfore balled his meaty fist and shouted,  
"This way!" he barked.  
**Some time later. . .**  
It turned out that the three Titans were brought into a huge waiting room that opened up to a outside balcony. Although the view was simply beautiful, it seemed like it was all they had. For their treatment from the others was somewhat hostile, and very cold. So much so that Beastboy irritably muttered under his breath,  
"Gee. . . Can't you feel the _love_ in here?" Giving him a rather sardonic peer, Raven cocked her head and replied,  
"Gar. . .We've just returned their would-be Empress shot up and nearly dead. So don't expect a red carpet. . ."  
"But it's not our fault. . ." He sadly argued.  
"Maybe not. . .But they still hold us responsible." Now they watched as Robins head slowly lifted, and he looked toward them rather sadly. "No. . .Not you. Just me. . ." Letting out a hopeless sigh, he whispered, "I hope she's alright. . ."  
He train of thought was momentarily cut off from the unexpected sounds of a loud voice echoing down the hallway. As this person drew closer, they were able to make out that it was indeed a girl, and a very angry one at that. They watched as she was shoved in the room by one of the guards. "You will wait in here!"  
"Alright!" she snapped, jerking her elbow out of his grasp. Her familiar profile shocked the three so much, that they only gape at her with their mouths hanging open. Not noticing at first, Blackfire snapped out, "You don't have to get pushy!"  
This in turn caused the guard to crossly reply. "I'll inform Emperor Galfore that you've arrived." Giving the guard a look of complete disgust, Blackfire sharply retorted.  
"Oh, what a thrill. . ." Now she went to turn around and froze dead in her tracks. For  
a moment, she was just as shocked to see them, as they were her! Putting a hand on  
her hip, a sly grin crossed her lips.  
"Well. . . well. . .well. Will you look whose here. . .Long time no see, guys."  
"Blackfire?" Robin asked simply awestruck. Giving him a rather flirty grin she nodded,  
"In the flesh, sweety." She cooed, as Ravens eyes rolled annoyance.  
Unable to help his own curiosity, Beastboy asked, "Uh. . .What are you doing here?" Giving him a shrug, she replied, "Don't know. . .I was in the fifth quadrant minding my own business, when these goones surrounded me, and forced me to come here. At first I couldn't figure out what the big hurry was. But after seeing you guys. . .I assume it's GOT to do with my dear sister!" Raising an eyebrow, Raven replied,  
"You assume right. . ."  
"Well. That figures. So what's the deal? Did the _hero_ take on more than she can handle, while trying to save the world?" Now she watched as the three looked from themselves back to her with troubled expressions on their faces.  
Actually amused at how close she really was, Beastboys head slowly shook.  
"Yeah. . .But not the whole world. . .Just a little part of it." He said, watching as Robin turned and walked away. The serious tone in his voice actually had Blackfire taking a second glance at the jokester she remembered so well. Eyes narrowing with confusion, she asked, "What are you talking about?"  
Before any of them could reply, the guard returned in the doorway and ordered,  
"Come Princess. The Emperor is expecting you."  
"Oh, well this should be a touching reunion. . ." she sarcastically wheedled, giving the three Titans an irritated glance. "Later guys,"  
From there Blackfire found herself escorted through the immense space of the throne room, where at one time SHE used to rule. And the very sight of Galfore in her old spot made her Tameranian blood boil with pure resentment.  
"Princess. . ." Galfores deep voice echoed from across the chamber.  
"Galfore. . .So nice to see you again." she coldly replied, as he nodded at her. "And by what _order_. . .I mean honor have I been brought back here?" Picking up on her hostility, his shaggy eyebrow raised.  
"You have been summoned because your sister has suffered a great trauma."  
Letting out a scoff, Blackfire threw both hands on her hips. "I knew it! What she do this time? Break a nail?!"  
"No!" Galfore barked, already fighting not to lose his temper. Getting up from his chair, he slowly approached Blackfire and glared down at her. "She's been injured. . . while performing an act of heroism over someone who should've been protecting her!"  
Immediately figuring things out, Blackfire's eyes widened with surprise. "You mean, Robin?"  
"Yes!" Galfore replied with bitter ire. "And because of this, she was shot in the back by one of those earth weapons! Which in turn destroyed one of her nine stomachs, and it must be removed!" Although shocked over that information, Blackfires eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
"So. . .what do you want from me?" Giving Blackfire a serious gaze, Galfore folded his massive arms and replied, "The severity of the wound has caused massive bleeding. So much so that to operate now would be fatal. Unless. . .you SHARE your blood." Hearing this caused her mouth to fall open, "_What_?!" She stammered in disbelief.  
"We have been unable to locate your brother, Ryand'r. And as of now, you are the only one left. . ." Utterly insulted by this suggestion, Blackfires head slowly began to shake with disgust. Throwing a hand on her hip, she scoffed and said,  
"I don't believe this! After kicking me off the planet, and sending me away for nearly _four_ years. . Now suddenly I'm needed for a blood donation?! How typical!" She sarcastically wheedled, watching as Galfore's huge fist balled with frustration. Gritting his teeth, he gruffly replied,  
"Foolish girl! Need I remind you that you were banished for forming a conspiracy against your own people and your sister, by attempting to send _her_ away, remember?!_ (Referring to the episode, "Betrothed,")_ "So do not blame her for being an outcast! You brought that upon yourself!" He hollered as she looked away and tightly folded her arms. Trying to calm himself, Galfore inhaled deeply, and shook his head. "Things never change, do they?! From the time you were children, you and your sister have never gotten along. You have always been jealous of her, with an ire thats indescribable! But do you despise her so much, that you would let her die?"  
In full denial, Blackfires head spitefully shook. "Oh come on! She can't be _that_ bad!"  
Gaping down at her, an eyebrow defiantly raised. "You don't believe me? Then see for yourself!" Before she knew what was happening, Galfore's massive hand grasped around her entire arm, and she was literally drug across the floor until she was standing in front of a shrouded cubical. As Galfore roughly tore the curtain open, Blackfire let out a startled gasp. For there before her lie a very frail and broken version of her sister, whom she hardly recognized.  
Now removed from her torn and bloodied uniform, Starfire was dressed in a loosely fitting ceremonial garb that was only worn by the ill, or dying. And if that wasn't enough, the wounded look on Starfires face surely was. Although unconscious, her fixed expression was twisted into one of great pain, and suffering. Something that Blackfire truly wasn't expecting. . .and inwardly didn't want, no matter how much she resented her.  
This had Blackfire sadly realizing just how grave the situation really was. Feeling herself turning numb from the inside out, she could only marvel down at her sister with disbelief. "Kamand'r. . .please." Hearing the now gentle tone of her given birthname, Blackfire's head slowly lifted with surprise. For Galfore hadn't called her that since she was a child. Turning back around, she was stunned to see the torn and hurt expression over his authoritative face. "I'm begging you. . .Don't turn your back on her.  
You're all she's got."


	6. Chapter 5

Within the next couple of hours, Blackfire watched as Galfore returned cradling Starfires limp body, who looked like a little doll inside of his massive arms. Through the thinness of her robes, Blackfire could make out the vast amounts of bandages that were wrapped over the upper part of Starfires torso. This in turn had her looking down her own bruised forearm, which had taken a beating from the massive injection needle. It pulsated, and hurt. Yet she had been unattended to, left behind once again to stew in her own bitterness. In a gloomy silence, she watched as Galfore gently placed Starfire back into the bed cubical, while completely turning his back to her in the process.  
For Blackfire, this was nothing new. Like so many times before, she felt completely abandoned, not getting the courtesy she deserved. Or so she thought.  
Although deeply occupied, Galfore was still sharp enough to notice the perturbed expression on her face. Full of deep compassion, he turned to one of the aids, signaling her to tend to Blackfire's own personal wound.  
From across the room, she watched as the aid approached her and smiled. Nodding she replied, "Your arm, princess?" And although startled by this unexpected attention, Blackfire didn't put up a fight. More than willingly, she held out her arm and replied,  
"Take it. It's yours. . ." In no time at all the helper began to rub a little salve on the wound, causing her to breath a heavy sigh of relief. As the aid began to wrap soft gauze around her arm, Galfore looked down at her and nodded,  
"I apologize for leaving you unattended, Blackfire. But we had to get the five plarceps of blood to your sister as soon as possible, in order to begin the surgery; which turned out to be very successful.  
"I should hope so!" She cut off rather irritably. "Because my arm feels like it's been harpooned by a javelin!" Rolling his eyes upward, Galfore patiently replied,  
"Well I'm sure you'll be happy to know that the worst part is over, and you are free to go." Not sure she heard him correctly, Blackfire gave him a rather skeptical glance.  
"What?"  
"I said you can leave. I know you don't want to be here. So when you are ready to return, two guards will accompany you back to your habitation." Once again thrown off by his kind gesture, Blackfire looked at Galfore out the corner of her eye and muttered,  
"Just like that, huh?"  
"Just like that. . .But before you do, I want you to know that you've done a great service today, and I am very thankful. As I'm sure your sister will be too. . .When she recovers." Eyes shifting towards the cubical, Blackfire let out a frustrated sigh. Almost wanting to step on her own lips, she found herself reluctantly asking.  
"And how long will that be?"  
"It is hard to tell. . .But the next 48 hours will be very crucial."  
"Yeah. . .So if I were to jet out of here now. . .and something were to happen, then you'd just drag me right back over here, right? So what's the point?" She asked, getting up from her chair. "I might as well stick around until I'm sure she's. . ." Now  
she hesitated, as though catching herself. "I mean. . .until she wakes up."  
By then she could feel the weight of Galfore's touched stare on her shoulders, causing her eyes to roll with humiliation. "Thank you. . ."  
"Umm-Hmm. . ." she irritably muttered, growing more and more awkward.

Knowing deep down how this rebellious sibling truly felt, a tiny smile crossed  
over his face. Clearing his throat, he gruffly replied,  
"In the meantime, I'm sure the morning feast has been prepared. Perhaps you'd like something to eat?" Muffling up a long yawn, Blackfire glanced up at him and muttered, "Actually, I could use a few Z's. I'm tired."  
"Then you'll want to rest in your old room. . ." Letting out a scoff, Blackfire retorted,  
"Yeah, right. You mean, CELL, don't you?" Raising an eyebrow, Galfore gave her a very serious expression. "No. . .I mean ROOM. . ."

Moments later. . .

"Oh, man. I'm going crazy!" Robin angrily hissed through his teeth. "It's been two hours and we still haven't heard a thing!"  
"Tell me about it! You think they forgot about us?" Beastboy asked.  
"Highly unlikely. . ." Raven replied, turning away from the balcony. "I think they're avoiding us. . .Not that I blame them. And um. . .I wouldn't stand to close to there if I were you." She added, noticing how he attempted to peek through the massive double doors. Looking back at her, Beastboy shrugged and answered,  
"Why not? After all this time, it's not like their gonna come bursting through-"  
He never had a chance to finish. Before he knew what was happening, the doors slammed open, smacking him entirely on the left side. Letting out a low-pitched whimper, he spun away just as Blackfire and one of the royal guards barged inside. Glaring at him over her shoulder, she snapped, "I don't need a babysitter! I do know where I'm going!"  
"This way!" The guard insisted, giving her a firm nudge.  
Letting out a disgusted sigh, she irritably muttered, "Tsk! That's gratitude for you!"  
Glancing toward the three surprised Titans, she deliberately flung out her bandaged arm to them and added, "You'd think after my generous contribution. . .that I'd be given just a little more respect!" As the guard nudged her to move on, Blackfire could feel herself growing even more resentful, almost to the point of pushing him back!  
"But that's a joke!" she bitterly hissed through her teeth.  
Beginning to pick up on just how unstable Blackfire was truly getting, Galfore knew he'd better intervene. "Captain. . ." his voice bellowed from behind.  
"Sir. . ." The guard replied, stiffening to attention. Now his massive form stepped out along side them. "I don't think she'll require an escort." He firmly replied, watching as her eyes widened with surprise. "I'm sure she knows the way to her room. DON'T you, Princess?"  
Catching on to his hint, Blackfire gave him a saucy glance, and a hand went on her hip. "Yeah. I think so. . ." Turning back toward the guard, Galfore replied,  
"Then you are relieved of duty. . ."  
"Yes sir. . ." He replied, quickly leaving them there. As the guard walked away, Blackfire found herself muttering out. "Uh. . .thanks."  
Raising an eyebrow, Galfore replied, "Just keep in mind that before respect, there must be TRUST. Which is something you have to earn all over again. . ."  
Thrown off by the truth of that statement, Blackfire scowled, glaring down at the floor. Folding her arms she quickly mumbled, "Message received. Can I go, now?"  
To his nod, she stiffly turned and walked away.

Shaking his head, Galfore then turned to the three Titans, who by then were staring up at him with deep concern. Letting out a deep exhale, he replied in a more gentler tone: "You need not worry. The Princess has survived. And the surgery was a success."  
Through the relieved sighs of the other two, Robin felt like his mouth had turned to paper. Swallowing hard, he babbled, "SURGERY?"  
"Yes. . .Due to the excessive damage, and bleeding, one of her nine stomach passages had to be removed. Had you had left her back on earth to be treated. She surely would've died. . ." Now his voice trailed off when he saw the horrified expressions on their faces. Suddenly through all the mayhem, Galfore began to realize how much they really cared. This in turn caused him to give off a heavy sigh.  
"Which leads me. . .to thank you for returning her so quickly. . .and apologize for my crude behavior. I'm sure this has been a trying night for you as well." He grumbled, looking directly at the guilt-ridden expression on Robins face. "But understand my  
position. If your child were brought to you broken, and barely alive. . .How would you feel?" Now he watched as Robin slowly looked up at him, and sadly replied.  
"Probably the same way you would. . ." Giving him a sober gaze, Galfore nodded and replied. "Come. . .We still have some serious matters to discuss. . .Follow me."  
He ordered, stepping aside for Robin to pass. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Robin gave the other two an apprehensive glance, then silently followed Galfore outside the room.

Although terribly worried about Starfires outcome, and now Robins dilemma, Raven was distracted when she saw the way Beastboy had strangely crouched down. Upon her approach, she noticed that he was tightly gripping onto his bandaged hand.  
"Are you ok, Gar?" she asked, watching as he stiffened to the unexpected sound of her voice. Desperately he tried to loosen up.  
"Y-yeah, sure. I'm fine. . ." He muttered, trying to act nonchalant.  
In a feeble attempt B.B. tried to spread his fingers apart, but the intense stabbing pain caused his entire hand to shake, until he was clinching it tightly against his chest. The sight of this caused Raven to deliberately step in the front of him. Cocking her head she mocked, "Really? That's not what it looks like, to me. . ."  
Breaking out into a cold sweat, B.B. gave her a week chuckle. "It's just a little throbby, that's all. . .But really, I'll be ok." Now before he had a chance to say anything more, Raven gently reached forward in an attempt to grasp his hand. In a protective manner Beastboy nervously muttered,  
"No. . .No Raven. It really isn't necarserry. You don't have to do any-"  
He was cut off as her hand began to glow, until gradually a surge of healing power began to transfer into his. "Oh. . ." he whispered, as the pain slowly began to withdraw.  
"That feels nice. . ." By then the pain had vanished completely, causing him to breath out a weak sigh of relief. "Thanks, babe." Feeling her self esteem return, a smile of confidence crossed over Raven's face. Yet the longer she stood there, the more Raven felt the need to do something impulsive. . . As she stared into his eyes, Beastboy noticed that she didn't let go of his hand. In fact, she actually began to pull him a little closer. Then before he knew what was happening, she leaned forward and began to kiss him. During these few timeless seconds, Beastboy felt as though all the turmoil they were going through slowly began to disappear along with the pain in his hand, which now slid along the back of her neck in a loving manner.  
The kiss between them grew more deeper and intimate, until Raven found herself pulling away from him. But not completely. Resting her forehead against his, she whispered, "I love you. . . "  
Caught off guard by her unbridled affection in the most peculiar of times, Beastboy gave her a rather shocked gaze. "I-I love you too, Rae. . ." Looking away from him, she dolefully replied, "I know I don't ever tell you. . .but you know I do. . .Right?"  
Seeing her troubled expression had him even more worried. "Sure. . .Sure I know." Feeling her heart sink from the turmoil she felt, Raven sadly added.  
"I just. . .don't want to lose you. . ." Overwhelmed by her tender words, Beastboy shook his head and pulled her back into his arms until he was hugging her tightly.  
"Hey, you won't," he whispered in her hair. "But why are you so worried? Is it because of what happened to poor Star?" His question caused her to pull away until she was boldly staring into his eyes.  
"No. . .It's because you've been wanting to TELL me something. . .and I really wish you'd come out with it." Now as with many times before, she watched that same precarious expression cross over his face.  
"Uh, Raven. I really don't think NOW is the right time." Although she didn't want it to happen, Raven could feel herself growing frustrated. Slowly shaking her head, she asked, "Why? I mean. . .If it's bad, I don't know how things could get any worse."  
Now he noticed how she timidly stared down at the floor.  
"Not unless. . .You've been trying to find a way to break up with me. . ."


	7. Chapter 5 pt II

Feeling as though he'd gotten kicked in the stomach, B.B.'s eyes widened, and he quickly gasped with alarm. "No. . .no, no, Raven. How could you even think that?! It took me forever and a day to finally get you to myself. . .Why in the world would I give you up? I made a promise to you, remember?" He asked as Raven sadly looked up at him out the corner of her eye. "I promised you on my 18th birthday, that I would never let you go. . ." He said, gently caressing the side of her cheek. Utterly touched, a tiny smile spread across her face.  
"I didn't think you remembered that."  
"What, are you kidding? Of course I remember! And I meant every word! So why in the world would I wanna break up." Now he briefly hesitated. Knowing inside that it was now or never, he swallowed hard, then timorously added, "When all I want to do. . .is spend the rest of my life with you?"  
By the way her eyes slowly widened, B.B. knew she caught on to his hint. Marveling at him, Raven whispered, "Wait a minute, Gar. Did you just. . .propose to me?" Seeing her unnerved reaction caused him to chuckle,

"Well. . .Given the time . . .and place. . .This isn't exactly how I wanted it to go down." He specified, glancing over his shoulder at their gloomy surroundings. "But. . .yeah." he added, boldly managing to find her eyes. Now he blew out a relieved sigh. . .glad that it was finally out in the open. "Yes, I have. . ."  
Staring at him with disbelief, her head slowly began to shake.  
"I don't believe this. . .If that's what you've really been wanting to say, then why didn't you just come out with it, sooner?"  
"A lot of reasons. . ." he muttered. "One being that you would've thought it was too soon. . .Or that maybe. . .we were too young. . ." Although deeply troubled, an eyebrow slowly raised from that last comment.  
"Young? Gar. . .age has nothing to do with this." She stressed, as he gave her an uncertain glance. "You may be a little younger, but you don't act like a kid, anymore. You've grown up, alot. . ." She emphasized, watching as a pleased smiled crept over his face. "And frankly, if we're old enough to fight criminals, and take on killers, then I think marriage would fit into the puzzle. . ."  
Now he watched as she put her head down. "But, I don't want you to be deceived either. I mean. . .look at me. Do you really know what you'll be getting?"  
In that instant Beastboy knew exactly what she meant. Shaking his head, he gently reached forward, tilting her chin up until she was staring at very serious expression on his face. "Yeah. . .I'll be getting _you_, Raven. . .and not a demon seed from Trigon, if that's what you mean!" He said as she looked away. "We discussed this a good while back, and you know how I feel about that. It doesn't matter. . ."  
"Well, it should. . .You're not the only one whose been thinking. I've been doing a lot of it too." Turning away from him, Raven walked out on the end of the balcony, until she was gazing out at the starry skies. "For as long as we've been dating, I never imagined us getting this close. But now that you want to get. . .closer, I'd have to wonder what it would be like. . .if we had children."  
Out the corner of her eye, she watched as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. As an embarrassed smirk crossed over his face, Raven could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. Letting out a flustered chuckle, Beastboy nervously rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Whoa. . .Uh. . .I never really gave it that much thought." Determined to stay focused, Raven raised an eyebrow and replied,  
"Well you'd better. . .because that will be a big part of our future." Now he watched as Raven's head lowered with shame. "And when it happens. . .chances are they could be just like me." Knowing exactly where this was going, Beastboy folded his arms, then nodded,  
"Ok. Or. . .they could turn out like me." He asked as Raven gave him a confused glance. "With green skin, fangs, pointed ears. . .or worse yet. . . Just suppose you walk up to the crib one day, and find that our little tyke has morphed into a puppy. . .or a kitten!" Caught off guard by his playful, yet truthful analysis, Ravens eyes rolled upward as a low groan escaped her. Letting out a chuckle, B.B. nodded. "Hey, you know that could happen. And if they're born with my traits, would you be able to handle that?"  
Giving him a hard glance, Raven shook her head and replied, "I'd rather worry about them morphing into little green animals, than little _demons_." She stressed, raising an eyebrow in a defiant manner.  
Actually thrown off guard by that statement, Beastboy's head shook with exasperation. "Oh, Come on, Raven."  
"It's true." She firmly cut off, giving him a hurt glance. "And you need to face that! Because no matter how far I've come, one thing about me will never change. I'll always have a part of Trigon inside of me. . .And it could manifest in them."  
"So what if it does?" He argued, gently taking her by the hands. "It's all a part of who they are. And you can teach them to control it, the same way you have. But you shouldn't let that stop you from living your life, Raven. As far as I'm concerned, our kids will a new beginning for us. And will only be a part of you, and me." Cocking his head at her, Beastboy artfully raised an eyebrow and added, "I don't see Trigon anywhere in the middle of making them. . .Do you?" Catching on to his clever point, a grin uncontrollably crept over her lips.  
"No. . ." She muttered, as he let out a bashful snicker.  
"That's exactly my point. . ." Feeling the tensions lift, Beastboy shook his head and replied, "Look, you know it's not the genetic code that makes you who you are. It's what's in here that counts." He said, gently putting a hand on her chest. "And I told you before, that it's made you into a beautiful person, Raven. On the inside and out. Someone, who I want to marry. . .If you just give me a chance."  
Now Raven watched as his hand dug into his pocket, until he pulled out a tiny black box. As he opened it up, Raven found herself marveling down at a shiny half carat marquise, surrounded by two smaller diamonds, and realized that she was actually staring down at an engagement ring! It brightly sparkled as he pulled it out of the box. "Oh, Gar. . .It-it's . . .so. . .beautiful."  
Eyes lighting up, he smiled. "Really? I was hoping you'd say that. . ." Reaching for her trembling hand, he carefully slid the ring on her finger. "Whew. . .and it fits. . .Thank goodness." By this point, Raven was so speechless that she could only shake her head with disbelief.  
"I-I don't know what to say. . ." Before she knew what was happening, Raven felt his finger gently press against her lips.  
"Don't. . .Don't say anything right now." He whispered, as she stared down at her hand in a daze. "There's just too much of a distraction. . .and I know you got a lot to think about. But for now. . .just try it on for size. You know. . .to sorta get used to it. . ." he said as a smile slowly crossed over her face. "And when you're ready, get back to me. Ok?"


	8. Chapter 6

Despite of being extremely tired, Blackfire found it impossible to get any rest. In fact, being in her old room only made matters worse. Although Galfore meant it as a kind gesture, it only done more harm than good. From the second she stepped inside, her mind flooded over with memories of a past that she despised, and a childhood she hated. And the more she thought about it, the more Blackfire realized that she never belonged here then, and she certainly didn't belong here now! Not to mention the fact that her primary stomach was beginning to growl, indicating just how hungry she really was! This in turn had her barging out of her room, until she was quickly walking down the hall.  
As she headed for the kitchen, she caught sight Galfore and Robin just as they were entering the throne room. Freezing in her tracks, Blackfire couldn't resist her own curiosity. Silently she crept up to the door and stood up against the wall, just as the two of them passed her by.  
Astutely she watched as they walked inside and approached Starfires cubical. As Robin stared down at her sister with hurt and disbelief, Blackfire could actually feel pity for him. Especially with Galfore breathing down his neck! She watched as he glared down at Robin, giving him an adamant glance.  
"The Princess will require extensive rehabilitation. Therefore, she will remain here, _permanently_. . ." He stressed as a shocked expression crossed over Robins face.  
Raising an eyebrow he replied, "Come now. You cannot expect her to recover on a planet that is as violent and hostile as yours! Why should she go back when there is _no one_ to protect her?!" Feeling as though he'd gotten stabbed in the heart by the truth of his words, Robin slowly looked up until he was looking him square in the eyes. "You know something? You're absolutely right. . ." For a minute Galfore was completely taken back, expecting Robin to argue, or at least put up some kind of a fight. But instead he sadly glanced toward Stars cubical and whispered,  
"But can I at least say goodbye?" Actually moved that Robin had given in so easily, Galfore nodded and replied in a more gentler tone, "Yes, of course. . .But mind your distance." He ordered, as Robin turned away from him.  
As he approached her bedside, one of the first things Robin noticed was that Star wasn't so pale anymore. He could already see the color returning to her cheeks, making her that much more beautiful. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil. . .that perhaps she really was better off this way. Swept away by the guilt and inner remorse, his head slowly began to shake. "I'm sorry, Star. . .I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." he whispered in a tired, cracked voice. "So now I have to do the right thing by you. Even if it means _letting you go_. . ."  
Although Robin knew he wasn't supposed to get close to her, at the moment he really didn't care. Deep down inside, he knew it would probably be the last time he'd ever see her again. This had him quickly leaning forward, until he was giving her one last gentle kiss on the lips. It was as though the sensation of his touch caused Starfire to unexpectedly stir, letting out a low moan. "Robin. . ."  
Feeling his heart beginning to race, Robin muttered, "Starfire?"  
Actually panicking over her abrupt reaction. . .Galfore angrily hollered,  
"No! _Stop_!"  
In that instant Robin felt himself being grasped by the arms and jerked back by two of the royal guards. As he was roughly being drug away, Robin gave her one last sad glance, knowing deep down inside it was truly over. "Goodbye Star. . ."

By then Starfire was slowly regaining consciousness. . .head turning from side to side. "R. . .robin. . ." she whispered. "Robin. . ."  
Not wanting her to become distraught over what was really going on, Galfore caught sight of Blackfire stepping out into view. Although not surprised by her eavesdropping, Galfore suddenly realized that she would the perfect one for Star to wake up to. The perfect distraction. Giving her a quick nod, he quietly ordered, "Go to her. . ."  
Completely caught on the spot, Blackfire irritably muttered through her teeth.  
"Great. . ." And reluctantly made her way to the very spot where Robin stood only minutes ago. Although Starfires eyes were beginning to open, she was still very distant, and incoherent.  
In her vision, all she could see was a blurry shape sitting next to her. . .still swept away by the dream she had of Robin kissing her. From the side, Blackfire watched as her distant gaze tried to focus on her. "Robin. . ." she whispered in a cracked voice.  
Raising an eyebrow, Blackfire could help but grin at her sisters addled condition.  
"Hmmm. . .I don't think so. . ."  
It was as though abrupt sound of her voice caused Starfire to return to her senses. By the way the pupils of her eyes had fully dilated, Blackfire could tell she'd come to.  
"Blackfire?!" She weakly gasped out in a cracked voice. Raising an eyebrow, Blackfire guilefully replied, "In the flesh, dear. . ."  
"What. . .are you doing here?" Eyes slowly narrowing, Blackfire just couldn't resist the urge to reply, "Well. Let's just say that you can't get rid of me, no matter how much you try. . ." Giving her a total look of confusion, Starfire weakly muttered,  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Let's just say that one way or the other. . . I'm always here to _bail you out_!"

Upon his re-entry in the room, Robin noticed the way B.B. and Raven had actually cuddled up close on the balcony, with her head resting on B.B's shoulder. The very sight of this caused his stomach to turn over with resentment, and some actual jealously. For it suddenly occurred to him, just what he was about to permanently lose. This suddenly had the waves of anger and resentment overtaking him. "Come on. . .we're leaving!"  
He loudly snapped, causing them to both jump and spin around. Although startled, Raven could only give him a blank expression. "Robin. . .what did you say?"  
"I said, it's time for us to get out of here!" As her eyes widened with surprise, Beastboys head slowly shook with confusion. "But. . .but what about Star?"  
"What about her?!" He coldly asked, flinging his hands up in the air. "She's fine, she's recovering, and she's better off! Star belongs here. . ._and we don't_!" As he spun away from them, Beastboy and Raven could only stare at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. But as the seconds drug on, they also began to realize just how final this really was. As Raven slowly shook her head, Beastboy felt as though his stomach had gone into his throat. Letting out a weary sigh, he sadly muttered,  
"Well. . . least he got to say goodbye. . ."

**Meanwhile. . .**  
Still in a perplexed state of shock and muddled confusion, Starfire weakly looked up at her sister and asked, "What. . .What has happened to me?" Shooting her a rather mocking glance, Blackfire leaned forward and replied,  
"Let's just say that while trying to be a hero, you really did take on more than you could handle. . ." It was as though her snappy reply alerted Starfire to the thick amount of bandages wrapped around her torso. This was followed by that familiar throbbing pain that caused her to immediately gasp out. "Now. . .I remember. I was shot during battle."  
"_Riiight_. . .While protecting lover-boy. . ." Blackfire guilefully replied, watching as a devastated expression crossed over her face. This in turn caused her impertinent  
front to drop a bit. Growing more serious, she replied, "Lucky for you your little friends brought you back in time. Your upper tract was totally mangled, and they had to remove it. . .But couldn't because you were too weak from blood loss. So. . .that's where I come in." She added, beginning to feel a little awkward. "Lucky for you, I still happened to be in the neighborhood." Staring at her sister only for a moment, Blackfire slowly opened her arm just enough for Star to get a glance of the patch inside.  
Seeing the blue gauze still wrapped around her arm, told Starfire exactly what her sister had done. It was a courteous gesture that was completely unlike her, given her selfish and self centered nature. Out of all the times her sister had betrayed and hurt her, she came through in a moment where Starfire least expected it. But why?  
At this point, it really didn't matter. By then she was so overwhelmed with gratitude that her head slowly began to shake, and tears gleamed in her eyes. It was something Blackfire wasn't expecting to see, causing her to uncomfortably look away. But what made matters worse, was when Starfires hand slowly reached out, until it was covering over the top of hers.  
For Blackfire, this was the first actual contact she had with her estranged sister in nearly five years. Utterly caught off by her affection, Blackfire could feel herself stiffening. . .still swept away her own deep hidden resentment. So much so that it caused her hand to impulsively jerk away. Inhaling deeply, she stood up determined to ignore the now hurt expression on Starfires face. Just when she turned to walk away, she found herself nearly bumping into Galfore's massive form, which was more like running into a wall! Letting out a sigh of disgust, Blackfire flopped back down in her chair. . .literally trapped in her own turmoil.  
"Welcome back, Princess. . .It is so good to see you alert again. For a minute you had us all greatly concerned. . ." Although relieved to see her Norf'ka, Starfire was still full of questions. "I am glad to see you too, Galfore. . .But where are my friends. . .I'm sure they must be concerned too." she urgently replied, as a troubled expression crossed over his face. "And Robin. . .Where is Robin. . .I must speak to him."  
For a brief moment he hesitated, as though trying to come up with the right words. "He is no longer here. . .But has willingly departed." He replied, noticing the way Blackfires eyes narrowed, and her head began to shake. Oblivious to her sisters reaction,  
Starfire felt as though her own heart were crushed along with the pain in her back. "What?" she whispered. "But. . .Why would he do that?"  
"Because he did not know how long you would be out of commission. And felt like it was best for you." Now he watched as a devastated expression crossed over Starfires face. "I see. . ."  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp stabbing pain that overtook her, causing her to gasp out. As she clinched the bedcovers in agony, Galfore quickly replied,  
"The medication is wearing off, and I will get you something for your pain. . ." He replied, as she sadly looked away. This caused him to reach out, until his enormous hand was gripping the underneath of her chin. "Koriand'r. Do not concern yourself over these matters. For the time being you must mend here. . .where you belong." Knowing he had a point Starfire weakly nodded, watching as he turned away from her. Giving Blackfire a hard gaze, he sharply nodded, signaling her to follow.  
When they were out of earshot, she just couldn't help herself. Raising an eyebrow she scathingly asked, "_Willingly_, huh. . .Aren't you stretching the truth a little?"  
"He didn't put up a fight, did he?" Galfore defensively asked. Scoffing, Blackfire replied,  
"Well. . .It's not like he had a choice. . ." Her truthful mockery had Galfore growing very purturbed. Giving her a peevish glance he barked.  
"Still. . .you are to say nothing. . .Is that clear?!" Knowing she had him over a barrel, Blackfire sneered and replied, "I won't have too. . .Because she'll find out the truth one way or the other!"


	9. Chapter 7

For the three remaining Titans, the return to earth was one of the gloomiest trips ever taken. It would've been even longer for Raven had she not asked Beastboy to ride with her in the cabin. Although he considered her invitation as cozy, quality snuggle time, she didn't quite see it quite in the same way. On this one occasion, solitude would've been more of a curse. For that empty space next to her would've only reminded Raven of the dear friend she lost. And although Beastboy did hold her close, no words were spoken. Both were lost in each others deep thoughts. From across the ship, they could make out the terribly upset expression on Robins face and knew that upon their arrival, things would never be the same again.

After anxiously awaiting 24 hours without a single reply, a very nervous Cyborg was just about to attempt some sort of contact with Robin, when he saw the T-ship emerge over the horizon. From the bay window of the Tower, he watched as it slowly docked into the hanger below. This had him anxiously going down to meet the team.  
Only when he got there, he was stunned to see Beastboy and Raven emerge from the double cockpit. With the absence of Starfire, Cyborg felt as though his heart had lunged into his throat, automatically assuming the worst. As they quietly approached him, he swallowed hard and began to shake his head "Oh, no. . .no. Man. . .Don't tell me that Starfire. . ."  
"No. . .She didn't die." Raven cut off as he inhaled a deep sigh of relief. "But they had to do surgery on her. . ."  
"Surgery?" he asked, eyes widening with horror.  
"Yes. It's a long story. . .but from the looks of it. . .she won't be coming back. . .ever." She whispered, as Robin now quietly walked passed them and began going up the stairwell.  
Stunned by this information, Cyborg asked, "Not coming back?! But why?"  
"Because Galfore won't let her go. He blames Robin for everything, and doesn't think he's good enough to take care of her. . ." Leaning forward a little closer, B.B. quietly added,  
"Yeah, and the poor dude is totally crushed." Shaking his head, Cyborg snapped out,  
"Well, can you blame him? That must've been horrible! I'm sure he wasn't expecting things to get any worse."  
"Well, believe me they did, and they still could. . ." Raven adamantly replied, tirelessly attempting to massage the back of her sore neck. Suddenly she noticed the way Cyborg stared hard at her hand, until he was eyeing the ring on her finger. Looking from her to the now proud grin that spread over Beastboys face, he replied,  
"Well. . .at least something good happened out there." He playfully replied, as Raven gave him a shy smile.  
But their moment of happiness would indeed be short lived. For none of them could even begin to imagine the inner conflict and turmoil, that was going on inside Robins heart.

By then the group of them had made their way into the kitchen, anxiously beginning to cook up something to eat. After the extended visit on Tamaran, and the long trip back home, even Raven found herself getting rather hungry. That is. . .until Robin walked into the common room.  
From the table she watched as he sat down at the main computer, and stared down at the monitor completely immovable, and silent. The more he sank deeper into depression, the more Raven found herself slowly beginning to lose her appetite.  
Sighing, she shook her head and looked toward Cyborg, who had just slapped three hamburger patties in the skillet. . .with the exception of Beastboys tofu patty that was frying in a separate pan.  
"Hey. . ." she discretely replied, getting his attention. "Have you heard anything? You know about. . .Xavier?" she hesitated, trying not to let Robin hear her. But it was no use. Robin could still hear everything. From behind he heard Cyborg reply in a low voice.  
"No. . .Not a thing. But you know what's the deal, right?"  
"Yeah. . ." Beastboy cut off, "The creep is in hiding. . ."  
"Right. . ." Cyborg replied with a nod. "The whole city is after him now. So I think he's gonna hang low for a good while. . ."  
"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime? Wait like sitting ducks?!" Feeling his frustration, Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "Dude. . .From the looks of it, we don't have a choice."  
"Well that's just great. . ." Beastboy hissed in a disgusted tone. "So that means that everything we've been through. . .everything Star has gone through. . .has all been for nothing!" By the way Robin's fist slammed down on the console, Beastboy realized he might've blurted out just a little too much. Nervously he watched Robin stood up and began walking towards them. As he stopped in front of the table, there was some hesitancy.  
Not just from Robin, but from the other three as well. At the moment they really didn't know how to act around him. Sensing their tension, he inhaled a deep breath, and muttered, "I have to go away for awhile. . ." Giving him a suspicious gaze, Cyborg asked,  
"What do you mean, go away? Dude. . .you just got here." Barely able to look him in the face, Robin replied,  
"No. . .I mean. . .I have to get out of here away from the tower. . .and sort  
things through. I've got a lot to think about." Having a deep feeling of dread, Raven couldn't let this go.  
"Robin. . ." She whispered as he attempted to pass her by. "If this has anything to do with me. . . I just want you to know that I forgave you a long time ago. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. . ."  
Overwhelmed by her compassion, Robin sighed, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Raven. . .But. . .I haven't forgiven myself. I mean. . .Beastboy was right. This is all my fault." Full of guilt, Beastboy sighed and shook his head.  
"Aww dude. Come on. I was just worked up before. We all were. And I didn't mean to slam you."  
"Yeah. . .So you made a wrong decision. Big deal. It happens to all of us." Looking at Cyborg he defiantly shook his head.  
"No. . .Not like this. I didn't want to listen to Raven, because it would've made us." Now he hesitated, and added, "I mean, me look bad! But I still screwed up! Even when I look back on it now, I didn't even search the creep!" He bitterly specified, throwing his arms up in the air. "How could I've been so reckless?!"  
"Now wait a minute, man." Cyborg quickly interrupted. "You weren't the only one who got careless! I helped chain him up too, remember? I should've searched him too, but I didn't because I was too cocky!"  
"But it wasn't your responsibility! As team leader it was my job to make sure things were safe. . .And I didn't! And because of my stupid mistakes, one of my best friends got hurt!" He replied, as a hurt expression crept over Beastboy's face. "And someone I really cared about almost died right in front of me! And now, I'll never see her again." Knowing what he was about to conclude with, had Robin sadly replied,  
"I just can't live with that. Everything's falling apart and it's all my fault." As he turned away from them he added, "You don't need that kind of leadership. You guys are better off without me."  
Now for the first time his hand reached up until it was shakily gripping the mask on his face. As he slowly pulled it off, light gasps of shock were heard from the others. Now his bare exposed identity was revealed. Only to display the grief and sorrow in his deep blue eyes. "It's over. . ." he whispered, as tears began to fill in them.  
Without another word, Robin turned and walked away.


	10. Chapter 7 pt II

In a whirlwind of emotion Robin rode throughout the night, still trying to make sense of everything that had happened. It was so hard to believe that within a 24-hour period, his life had completely turned upside down. To make matters worse the rain began to pour down in buckets, pelting against him as he sped out of Steel City.  
This only seemed to heighten his depression even more. And for a minute, Robin actually didn't know where to go or what to do. But the more he came to his senses and thought it over, the more Robin realized that there was only one place he could go. It was the one place that held deep sentiment for him. Wayne Manor.

From the day he broke away over five years ago, Robin never thought he'd come back here again. After all, the terms of his departure were rather bittersweet. Having been raised by Batman, AKA Bruce Wayne, Robin had the utmost respect for him. From the beginning he followed after Batman, wanting to learn as much as he could from such a great mentor, and father figure. Yet the one setback was that the two of them were both alike, set in their ways and very stubborn when it came to making important team decisions. And as he grew older, it only got worse.  
Soon Robin began to realize that his ability to expand as an individual hero had its boundaries. Boundaries that Batman made sure he didn't cross. For he wanted to be the one in control. And Robin knew that as long as he remained by his side, he couldn't go any further than just a loyal sidekick. This unfortunately erupted into a terrible argument, which sent Robin packing, and on his way to the independence that he'd sought after from the beginning.  
Yet through it all, Robin knew that no matter what happened, he would always be welcomed back. Only. . .he never imagined it to be under these circumstances. And the worse part of all, was knowing that he'd have to explain everything to the very one he'd ran away from.  
By the time he pulled into the entrance of the Manor, he was soaked to the skin. Pulling off his helmet, he set it on the handlebar and climbed off his bike. Step by step he made his way up the sidewalk, feeling as though every nerve were on edge.  
Blowing out a heavy sigh, he whispered, "Well. . .Here goes nothing. . ."  
and reluctantly reached forward and rang the doorbell.  
As he silently waited, Robin actually began to wonder if he were doing the right thing. But by then, it was too late to turn back. Especially when the knob began to move, and the door slowly opened to reveal a sophisticated English butler, dressed in a sharp black suit. Preferably and old friend. Robin watched as his eyes lit up with surprise.  
"Why Master Richard? Or my eyes deceiving me?"  
"No Alfred. . .It's really me." Robin replied, actually cracking a smile.  
"I can't believe it. It's been a good while!"  
"Almost six years. . ." he replied, as the two of them walked inside.  
"I say, that long? No wonder! I hardly recognized you!" Now Alfred noticed the way Robin's teeth were chattering, and said, "Oh, my. . .but you're soaked to the skin. Come, come. First things first. We must get you into some dry clothes."  
"T-Thanks. I appreciate that." As they began walking down the long hallway, Alfred replied, "Your room is the same as you left it, with all of your clothes still tucked away." Now eyeing Robin rather hard, he added, "Although you've seemed to have sprouted up a bit since I've last seen you."  
"Yeah. . .I guess you can say that. . ." Letting out a chuckle, Alfred nodded,  
"Oh well, whatever the case. If your clothes are a little snug, I'm sure master Bruce will have some suitable attire. . ." At the mentioning of his name, Robin began to look up and down the corridor rather curiously. "Uh. . .Speaking of which. Where is he?"  
"Oh. He's at another charity ball. But should be home within the hour. He'll be so surprised to see you. . ."  
Unable to help himself, Robin snickered lightly under his breath. Shaking his head he muttered, "Yeah, I bet he will. . ."

Two weeks later. . . on Tamaran  
With the top of her robe draped down across her shoulders, Starfire waited for the royal aid to sanitize her healing wound. Although she was still somewhat tender, the pain was growing less and less with every passing day. In a matter of minutes she could feel the cold compress lightly push against her incision, causing her to jerk forward a  
bit, "Ooh!" she giggled out. "That's cold!" Letting out a chuckle the aid replied,  
"I'm sorry. . .Forgive me, princess."  
"No. . .Do not apologize. I'd rather say "It's cold," than say, "It hurts,"  
Giving her a kind smile, the aid nodded and gently lifted Starfires robe back up.  
"Yes, I agree. You are growing better and better by the day. . and you will be more mobile in no time at all. . ."  
"That's very good to know. Thank you." Starfire replied, giving her a nod of appreciation. As the aid walked out of the room, Blackfire had made her way to the entrance. Briefly she hesitated, as though not wanting to interfere. That is, until Starfire noticed her from across the room and smiled. . .cheerful as always.  
"Sister! I am so glad you are here. . ." She replied as Blackfire furtively made her way forward.  
"Uh. . .yeah. I was told you wanted to see me?" She asked rather uncertain.  
"Yes. . .Come. . .sit!" As she made her way across the chamber, one of the guards actually followed on her heels until she sat down. Very annoyed, she shot Starfire a derisive glance and muttered through her teeth, "Do they have to be here?"  
"Of course not. . ." Looking over a bit, Starfire replied, "Guards. . .could you leave us alone, please?"  
"Yes, Princess. . ." he replied with a quick nod. Then without any hesitation he signaled the other guards to follow him out the door. This caused Blackfires head to slowly shake with some amusement. "I see some things have never changed. . .You still have them eating out the palm of your hand. Must be nice. " she added, raising an eyebrow with some sarcasm. Ignoring her sister's hidden animosity, Starfire cleared her throat and replied,  
"Speaking of eating. . ." Looking toward the door she hollered, "You may come in, now. . ."  
Before Blackfire realized what was happening, two servants quickly darted into the chamber, rolling in two carts that were covered with colorful Tamaranian dishes. Mouth falling open, she watched as one of the servants rolled one cart right in the front of her, nodded, then quickly stood off in the corner of the room.  
Giving her sister a shocked glance, she asked, "What is this?"  
"Your breakfast. . .I figured that you might've been hungry." Realizing what her sister was trying to do, Blackfire's gaze shifted to the ceiling, then slowly fell on Star with some irritation. "Maybe. But you really didn't have to bother. . .I could've gotten it myself."  
"Oh, it's no bother at all!" she chipperly replied, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "I believe those are still your favorite dishes?" Having about all she could take, Blackfire's eyes rolled with aggravation. "Alright, enough already! Will you stop being so nice to me?! You've been like this for the past two weeks, and it's getting to be a little nauseous!"  
"No, it isn't. . ." Starfire replied, beginning to fidget a bit. "I. . .I just never got a chance to thank you. . .for saving my life." For a minute Blackfire could only marvel at her, rather surprised by her reasoning. This caused her head to spitefully shake.  
"I didn't do anything major, besides give a little blood! Believe me. . .It's not that big a deal!" Hearing the cold clip in her voice, Starfire looked away from her. Putting her head down, she sadly replied, "I know. . .Which is why I'm surprised you made the effort at all. It is no secret how much you hate me. . ."  
Caught off guard by that remark, Blackfire actually found herself thrown off by the bluntness of her statement. Now feeling trapped and confronted, her head shook with frustration. "I don't hate you, alright!" Blackfire irritably replied.  
Gritting her teeth, she coldly blurted out, "I just can't stand you!"  
Getting a lump in her throat, Starfires head slowly shook. "But why?" she whispered in a trembling voice. "Why do you have such ill feelings towards me?"  
By the way her sister's cold gaze slowly found hers, Starfire knew it was finally about to spill out in the open. Eyes narrowing from a mixture of inner turmoil, Blackfire bitterly replied, "Oh, let's see now. Besides tossing me off the planet. . .and having me gamble on where to live. . .How would you expect me to feel?!" Feeling herself stiffen, Starfire glared at her and hissed with a calm, yet firm tone, "I suppose no different than the way I felt, when you attempted to do the same thing to me. . . by making me marry some. . .some. . .Thing!" she exclaimed, "And then sending me off to some swamp planet!"  
"Hmm. Yeah. And it almost worked, too. . ." Blackfire cruelly taunted. "If your  
nosy little friends wouldn't have interfered!"  
As Stars head hurtfully shook, Blackfire leaned forward full of malice and hissed,  
"I would've done anything to get rid of you! Anything! Because you were just so perfect! And you always have been! And I could never measure up to you, no matter how much I tried!" Completely stunned by her sisters answer, Starfire replied,  
"Measure up to me? How? When you have been so much better at many things, making me feel inferior!"  
"Oh, right!"  
"It's true! Especially with my friends!" She argued, as Blackfire gave her a confused glance. "I'd been living on earth for quite awhile, before you showed up. . and still was not accustomed to their ways. Yet upon one visit, you adapted immediately, and knew everything about them! So much in fact, that you almost took them away from me!" As Blackfires eyes widened with some surprise. Starfire put her head down, and sadly added, "I. . .I almost left the team, because of you." Actually elated over this information, Blackfire scoffed then cruelly chuckled.  
"Tsk. . .tsk. . .tsk. . .Oh. . you poor little thing!" she sarcastically mocked, causing Starfire to glare at her. "Let me tell you something little sister! Being ignored by your friends is nothing compared to being ignored by a whole world! From the time we grew up together, I always felt second to you! And it didn't matter that I was the older sibling, or first in line for the throne. . .You were still spoiled! Everybody always catered to you, and I was sick of it! So. . .I figured, that maybe things would've been better, if you were out of the picture!"  
"Oh, I see. . .So that explains why you always set me up, or tried to get rid of me!"  
Sneering at her, Blackfire spitefully replied, "Exactly. . .Let's just say that I was trying to even the score!"  
Now beginning to grow angry, Starfire added, "Which makes me wonder as to who is really the spoiled one!" She sharply replied, as Blackfire looked away and folded her arms. "At least I never lashed out at you, or hurt anyone the way you have! And I am sick of you blaming me for your reckless behavior! You deserved to be cast off this planet! What you done to the people of Tamaran, and to me was totally uncalled for!"  
Defensively Blackfire stood up, now just as angry as Star. "Well it never would've happened if I'd gotten the respect I deserved! That's all I ever wanted!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. Slowly standing to her feet, Starfire gave her sister an earnest glance.  
"And all I ever wanted. . .was to be close with my sister, and to have her love me the same way that I've always loved her. . ."  
Thrown off by her torn remark, Blackfire could feel her defensive guard slowly drop.  
Now for the first time in nearly six years, the true root to all of her indignation began to surface, causing tears to uncontrollably well in her eyes. This in turn made her even more angry. For the last thing she wanted was to show weakness, and get upset. Especially now! This caused her eyes to tearfully narrow, until she was glaring at her sister full of painful ire. "It's. . .It's too late for that!" She sharply replied, in a voice that now cracked with emotion. Full of determination, Starfires hand reached out and clasped her by the arm, stopping her from going any further. Gently she turned her sister around, now stunned by the tearful, bitter expression on her face. Suddenly she realized that Blackfire inwardly cared a lot more for her than what she realized.  
The very thought of this now had Starfire breaking into tears. Slowly shaking her head, she looked into her sisters eyes with such desperation. .such yearning.  
Sniffling, she tearfully whispered, "Is it really?"  
Her question had Blackfire glaring at her with animosity. "Yes!" She snapped, angrily yanking her arm away. "Why don't you grow up! I mean after everything that's happened, what do you expect from me now?! Hugs and kisses?! Forget it!"  
Beginning to grow frustrated through her grief, Starfire angrily replied, "Well, if that's the way you really feel, then what are you still doing here?!"  
Caught off guard by that question, Blackfire roughly wiped her eyes and glared at her out of pure spite. "Good point!" she snapped, quickly spinning away from her. "I'm out of here!" As she began to walk away, Starfire was at her wits end. Unable to bear it any longer, she shouted, "Well. . .if you're leaving, then so am I!"  
Her angry declaration actually had Blackfire freezing in her tracks. Turning back around, she stared at her sister as though she'd lost her mind. "What did you say?"  
More adamant than ever, Starfire repeated, "I said I am going home! I don't  
belong here any more than you do!" Still not believing that she was serious, Blackfire let out an amused scoff. "Are you crazy?! You can't fly all the way back to earth in your condition!"  
"I'm well enough to try!" As she stubbornly attempted to pass her by, Blackfire actually found herself blocking her. "Stop being ridiculous! You're not going anywhere!"

Stiffening with defiance, Starfires arms slowly raised until bright green auras surrounded her tightly clinched fists "Why? Are you going to stop me?!"  
Actually thrown off by her sister's spunky challenge, Blackfire could only marvel at her with surprise. But before she had a chance to do anything, Galfores massive form emerged out of nowhere literally blocking the entire exit! Giving her sister a peevish glance, Blackfire scoffed and said, "No. . .From the looks of it, I won't have to!"  
"What is going on in here?!" he gruffly demanded, as they looked away from him. "I could hear the shouting from inside the thrown room!"  
By the silence and their teary, sulky expressions, Galfore knew from years of raising them as children, that the two girls apparently had a bad argument. Looking from one to the other, he replied in a gentler tone. "Come now. I want to know what's going on. . ."  
Glaring up at him, Blackfire pointed at her sister in an accusing manner,  
"Why don't you ask her!" She hollered, as Starfire actually attempted to pass him by.  
"Wait a minute, Princess! Where are you going?"  
"Back to earth!" she tearfully exclaimed, as a frightened expression crossed over his rugged face. "What?! But. . .but you have not completely healed!"  
"I have healed enough! My friends need me. . .Robin needs me!" It was as though hearing that name caused Galfore's worried gaze to twist into one of disgust. In an instant he turned to the devious expression on Blackfires face, and angrily barked out,  
"I thought I ordered you not to say anything about him!"  
Actually frustrated over being accused, Blackfire threw a hand up and shouted,  
"Hey, don't look at me! This time, I had nothing to do with it!" Immediately catching on that something wasn't right, Starfires teary eyed glare narrowed into a suspicious gaze. "Nothing to do with what?! What are you hiding from me?"  
From the side, Blackfire watched as Galfores tough exterior, suddenly dissipated  
in an instant, when he realized that he had actually given himself away!  
Eyes widening with alarm, he desperately tried to think of something to say.

Enjoying the way he began to squirm, Blackfire decided to help him along. After all. . .he accused her. . .so why not? Slowly folding her arms, she sneered at him and muttered, "Yeah, Galfore. Why don't you tell her? Tell her how you made Robin feel so guilty, and worthless, that he wanted to leave. . ."  
Eyes widening with horror, Starfire looked from her sister, to the now very troubled expression on Galfores face and asked, "What? Is. . .Is this true?"  
From the side, Blackfire watched as his tough front, actually crumbled in defeat before her very eyes. Although very brute, and grating on the outside, this big Norfka always did have a soft spot in his heart where her little sister was concerned. And this time. . .it was going to cost him dearly. Barely able to look Starfire in the face, he replied,  
"Yes. . ." Realizing his motives of deception, Starfires head slowly shook with hurt disbelief.  
"Oh, Galfore. How could you do such a thing? How could you make him feel so terrible?" Looking down at her out the corner of his eye, he said,  
"I only spoke the truth. He is not best for you. . ." Already emotional, Starfire now began to grow very defensive and very angry!  
"Best for me? Galfore, you have no authority to decide what it right for me! I am not a little Bumgorf anymore!"  
Beginning to grow defensive, Galfore angrily asked, "He did not defend you in battle? What kind of a warrior is he?!" This question caused Starfires head to slowly shake.  
"He would've been a dead warrior, had I not intervened in time. I did what was needed to save his life. Because I love him. . ." Hearing her finally confess her feelings for this earthling had his eyes rolling with hopelessness.  
"No. . .Love him? At what cost?! Look at the price you have paid!" Giving him a rather serious stare, Starfire nodded and replied,  
"Oh, I see. And the scars that you have all over your body, including the loss of an eye. Were they not for the love of your people?"  
"That was different!" he justifiably barked.  
"No, it wasn't. You had them in battle, while protecting your loved ones. I too was in a battle, while protecting somebody I greatly care for. . .You did not back down. And neither did I. . ."  
Knowing deep down inside that she was right, Galfore let out a tired sigh.  
"You have apparently been by me too long, it seems. For some of my habits have indeed rubbed off on you. . .Habits that I'm not sure I like." Knowing she was beginning to win him over, Starfire softened up a bit.  
"Galfore, please understand. . .Robin has always protected me, and risked his life for me on several occasions. But in this one instance, he needed my protection. And I was there. And I want to be there for him now. Please. . ." she asked, gently gripping onto his massive arm. "Let me go. . ." Growing more and more urgent for her, Galfore pled,  
"But. . .but. . .You are still in no condition to travel that far. . especially alone. . ."  
"She won't be. . ." Now in an instant, the two of them turned to the sober expression on Blackfires face, giving her a rather questionable glance. This caused her eyes to roll in an awkward fashion, until she muttered. "At least. . .not without a babysitter. . ."  
From this mocking statement, Starfire watched as her sisters gaze slowly found hers, and a tiny smile crossed over her lips. This in turn caused her to smile back, as well. For she realized that with Blackfire actually making an effort, that perhaps, there might be some hope for them after all.


	11. Chapter 8 ptI

Several hours later. . . /b  
Back at the tower the mood between the three Titans was quiet, and rather sober. After a while each of the three began to deal with Robin and Stars departure in their own way. Cyborg and Beastboy got carried away with a video game. While Raven tried to lose herself by reading. But for the first time ever, she actually realized that she had just so many books. Closing the one she had, she stood up from the sofa and said,  
"I think I'm going to go to my room for awhile." Although completely engrossed in what he was doing, Gar actually paused the game giving her a look of deep concern.  
"Why? Is. . .something wrong?"  
"No, I'm fine. . I'm just. . ._bored_." She muttered, now beginning to walk away. Giving Cyborg a hard glance, B.B. set the remote down next to him and got up. Catching onto his signals, Cyborg carefully tossed his remote on the table and shouted, "Break time. . ." As he briskly headed for the kitchen, B.B. jumped over the sofa in an attempt to catch up to Raven. Giving her a rather worried glance he replied,  
"Hey Rae, I'm sorry for zoning out with the game. I just haven't played it in over a month. . .And now that the hands all better. I owe Cyborg such a beating. . ."  
"I know. . ." she calmly cut off. "Don't sweat it. I'm just tired, that's all. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. . ." Slowly his smile began to fade.  
"Neither have I. . .It's just too quite in here. . ."  
"Yeah. . .And _empty_, too." she added, looking away. Her sad reaction had him genuinely concerned.  
"So. . . you're sure you don't want me to keep you company?"  
The innocence of his question caused an eyebrow to artfully raise.  
"I'm think I'll manage. . ." she replied, cracking a tiny smile. As he grinned back at her, Raven leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. This was followed by a devilish glance. "I'll see you later. . ."

As Raven headed for her room, the thoughts that tried to consume her began to increase. Especially when she passed in front of Starfires door. Hesitating only for a moment, she reached out and pressed the button, revealing Star's pink room and round bed. It was only when Raven stepped inside, that a flood of memories began going through her mind. She began to think of all the times her and Starfire fought together, drank tea, and even talked occasionally. That is when she wasn't too annoying. But even now, Raven wished that Starfire would be here to bug her a little. . .  
She was completely immersed in thought, when she noticed two familiar objects on Star's dresser. Being the puppets given from The Puppet King. Although they were intended to be the containers for their souls, his diabolical plan backfired because of the way her and Star were forced to work together.  
Yet even after everything that happened, her logical way of thinking still didn't change. Even after the fight was over. She could recall Star saying:  
_ (Friend Raven. Now that our ordeal with the Puppet King is over, would you like your tiny replica back? I have it in my room. . .)  
(No. . .You keep it.)_ She heard herself answer in a dry tone.  
_(Are you sure?)  
(Star. . .All it'll do is clutter up my room. It's a waste of good shelf space. . .)_  
Or was it. The more Raven stared down at them, the more she began to think of a vacant spot that needed to be filled.

Pushing some books over on her shelf, Raven sat the dolls together side by side. The more she stared at them, the more her feelings began to stir from within. Inside she missed her friend so much that it hurt. But Raven knew that part of being close to someone meant losing them, living on with the memories, and hearing their voices inside her head. . ._"Raven_?" A familiar one called out from behind.  
Eyes slowly widening, Raven didn't move, by then thinking that her mind was indeed playing tricks on her. "Raven?" the voice gently repeated, a little louder this time. This caused her to slowly turn around until she found herself staring at what she thought was a dream. . .  
By the stunned look on her face, Starfire knew she couldn't believe her own eyes. This caused her to reach out until she was gently gripping Raven by the shoulders.  
"Raven. . .it is me. I have returned." It was as though her touch snapped Raven to her senses. Marveling at her she whispered,  
"Starfire?" Becoming overwhelmed, Starfire giggled and nodded.  
"Yes! Oh. . .It is _so_ good to see you again!"  
Raven was still too numb to respond; unable to believe this was actually happening. One minute her friend was so close to death, with the thought of seeing her again ever so remote. . .And now suddenly here she was standing here in her room, almost like nothing happened. But then again, Raven knew that looks could be deceiving. Giving her a look of uncertainty, she asked,  
"Star. . .aren't you still injured?" Immediately she saw the way Stars happy gaze immediately grew serious.  
"Yes. . .But I have healed. . .somewhat." Giving her a firm glance, an eyebrow slowly raised.  
"Right. . .That's what I thought. Which means you shouldn't be here. But back on Tamaran, _recovering_ like you're supposed to."  
Although hurt over she way chastised her, Starfire knew Raven was deeply concerned. Especially recalling when she was at deaths door, and all that had happened between the two of them. "Raven, I _had_ to come back."  
Starfire specified. "Tamaran may be my place of birth, but I _belong_ here with my friends. It's not the same without you."  
Hearing this slowly caused the reality to sink in, making the _"Happy Raven_, " want to actually want to reach out and glomp her friend. But instead, she breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and shook her head.  
"Actually. . .It hasn't been the same for me, either. But. . .I don't want to lose you again." She whispered, shyly looking away from her.  
Overwhelmed by her heartfelt words, Starfire got a lump in her throat. Shaking her head, she tearfully whispered, "You won't, dear friend. You won't. . ." Without even thinking twice about it, she reached forward until she was giving her best friend a firm, but gentle hug. Closing her eyes, Raven took it in like a sponge. Appreciative that she was given a second chance to be a better friend to her.  
**Meanwhile in the city**  
Xavier stood out of view, watching as a stretch limousine pulled up into the cities most popular TV station. For the longest time, he had remained out of sight, knowing that the manhunt for him had officially gone from city, to statewide. He knew he was in deep trouble, and desperately tried to figure how to get himself out of what seemed like a no-win situation. For a while Xavier was beginning to wonder if he'd ever find a way out. . . That is, until the cities charity telethon soon approached.  
It just so happened that the host of this special gala, turned out to be the Mayors wife, Linda Phillips. What was so ironic, was that she was also the wife of the same official, who five years prior, happened to be the judge of his sentencing! Just the thought of knowing that he'd gotten promoted to Mayor, had Xavier's blood boiling! It had him holding a grudge, and a plan of revenge that would soon unfold.  
He watched as the she stepped out of the limo, and began walking into the building. By the way the bodyguards surrounded her, Xavier knew he wouldn't have a chance to take any action. At least not yet. Soon a news van pulled up into the driveway and screeched to a halt. By the way the two crew members jumped out, Xavier knew they must've been the ones covering the event. Completely intrigued he crouched down, watching as they hurriedly ran toward the back of the vehicle. Flinging the doors open, they began sorting through their apparatus. Grabbing a video camera, the girl looked towards the guy and said, "I'm going to go on ahead of you and set up."  
"Alright. . ." The guy replied, bending over to gather up the equipment. "I'll be there in a few. . ." Letting out a scoff, Xavier chuckled under his breath,  
"Hmph. That's what you think. . ." Patiently he watched as the girl went inside. Seeing that the coast was clear, he quietly stepped out into the open. From behind, the fellow could feel the presence of someone coming up behind him, but didn't turn around.  
"Oh. . .you forgot something, huh?" he asked, waiting for his coworker to answer.  
When she didn't, he attempted to stand up. Before the guy knew what was happening, he felt a crushing blow to the back of the head, causing him to weakly collapse forward. Shoving the gun into his belt, Xavier drug the guy inside the van, and quickly closed the door. Within minutes he emerged from the front of the van, wearing the guys cap, and jacket. Trying to be inconspicuous, he casually walked inside with the rest of the crowd. For a minute, he almost found it amusing that nobody even recognized him. But he knew that it was all about to change! Especially when he saw the lady reporter standing alone in the front of the entrance. Slowly he crept up to her, watching as she stared into the studio, completely enthralled by the activity inside. Sneering at her from behind, he muttered, "You ready to roll?"  
"Sure thing. Let's go!" She enthusiastically chuckled, spinning toward him. Rather caught off guard to his presence, an eyebrow raised with confusion. "Hey. . .You're not Steve. . ." Slowly her mouth fell open when she got a close up glimpse of a barrel of a gun, as it firmly pressed against her forehead. Grinning at her horrified expression, Xavier mocked, "No kidding?" By then all the color left out of the girl's face. Swallowing hard she shakily muttered. "Please. . .please don't hurt me. . ."  
"Shut up!" Xavier snapped loud enough to make her jump. "And listen carefully.  
I want you to take me directly to where the show is being held. And if you make one sound, I'll blow your head off. Plain and simple. Are we clear?" he coolly asked. Looking like she would pass out, the girl shakily nodded.  
"Y-Yes!"  
"Good. Then move it!" he snapped, roughly spinning her back around. Together the two of them began heading for the main studio.  
From inside the main office, Linda Phillips and the station manager were going over the script, while the head exec was beginning to pace back and fourth in a nervous manner. "Where are those reporters? What's taking them so long? The show airs in ten minutes!"  
"I don't know." The producer replied. "But it's not like Lisa or Steve to run late with anything. They're always on time. . ."  
Out in the hallway, Xavier and the girl stopped in front of the door. Letting out a war cry, he kicked it so hard that it literally flew off the hinges. Bursting inside, he madly waved the gun at the startled group and shouted. "Don't anybody move!" Looking down at the girl, he roughly let go of her and snapped, "Get down on the ground. All of you!" He now hollered toward the other two. Although terrified by this unexpected intrusion, the head exec irritably replied,  
"What's going on here?! Who are you?! And what do you want?!" Now they watched as his cold glare shifted towards the properly kept Linda and narrowed.  
"It's not what I want. . .it's _who_ I want!" He snapped, roughly snatching her by the arm. "We're gonna have ourselves a little _private_ show! Just me, you, and you're _husband_, the Mayor!"


	12. Chapter 8 PtII

** Moments later. . .**  
From his desk, Trevor Phillips was doing some last minute organizing, signing and gathering up paperwork to either be mailed, or looked over by other officials. He had gotten so involved with what he was doing that he'd completely lost track of time. Looking at the clock, he realized he was missing his wife's debut!  
"Oh. . .She'll kill me. . ." he replied, grabbing the remote on the corner of his desk. Quickly he aimed it toward the flat screen TV, and turned it on. For a minute, he thought he had it on the wrong channel, surprised to find that the program hadn't aired yet. "What's going on?" he muttered looking at his watch. Just when he was about to call the station, his cell phone went off, beginning to vibrate across his desk.  
Getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, the mayor slowly reached for the phone and muttered, "Hello? Linda?"  
"Not quite. . .Judge Phillips. Oops. . .I mean _Mayor_ Phillips. . ."  
A mans voice sarcastically wheedled out.  
"What? Who is this? What are you doing with my wife's phone?"  
"Aww. . .don't tell me that five years of sitting behind that posh little desk  
has brain washed you. Guess I'll have to refresh your memory!"  
In that instant the TV Screen turned black for about five seconds, then flashed back on. Suddenly. . .the mayor felt as though his mouth had turned to paper. Eyes slowly widening with disbelief, he found himself staring into the eyes of the only felon who he'd ever convicted to death. "_Nyx_?!"  
"That's right." He sarcastically cooed. "Sorry to say that I'm still alive and kicking, no thanks to you!"  
"What do you want?!" Leaning forward towards the camera in a menacing manner, Xavier sarcastically replied, "What do you think I want?"  
Realizing what he actually hinted for had the Mayor letting out a disgusted scoff.  
"What? An _acquittal_?! You must be crazy! After the way you executed those two guards, and killed all those other people, you don't deserve to live!"  
Gritting his teeth, Xavier glared at him with rage.  
"Oh, yeah?! Well then maybe _she_ doesn't deserve to live either!"  
He snapped, angrily yanking his frightened hostage in front of the camera. In a stunned daze, the mayor found himself staring into the terrified gaze of his wife.  
Literally petrified, she stammered. "T-Trevor?" Not wanting to believe what he was seeing, his head slowly began to shake.  
"Linda?" Sneering cruelly, Xavier replied,  
"Your wife, I presume? Or shall I say _late_ wife?!"  
Swallowing hard, the mayor stammered, "W-what?"  
"You heard me!" Now in an almost artful, and cruel manner, he cooed,  
"If you can't give me my life back. . .Then I'll just have to take hers!" He said, now whipping out his revolver. Heart beginning to pound fiercely in his chest, he stammered, "W-What are you going to do?"  
"There are six chambers in this gun. . .with one bullet. For every hour you jerk me around, I'm going to put the barrel to her head like this. . ." He cooed, as she let out a startled gasp. Instantly her eyes widened when the barrel of the gun was firmly pressed against her temple. "pull the trigger. . ."  
"No. . ._No_!" She pled as he cocked back on the chamber. ". . .and let fate decide whether she lives or dies! Starting right now!"  
In that horrible second, the mayor's wife let out a frightened yelp when the gun clicked, but no bullet ended her life. Feeling as though his heart had gone into his throat, the Mayor watched as she then wept hysterically. On the verge of desperation, he pled, "Please! Please don't hurt her! I'll do anything you say!"  
Sneering, Xavier cruelly mocked, "Well that's more like it! You can start by getting me out of here!"  
Feeling the disgust seep over the fear, Trevor shook his head and snapped,  
"And just how do you propose I do that?!"  
"By sending me a chopper to the rooftop, with that acquittal paper tucked inside! And to make sure you don't try anything funny with the cops, I think I'll bring her along for collateral!" Now in a smug manner he leaned closely to the camera and added, "That way, if they try to take a shot at me, then I'll just have to use her for a _shield_." He said, letting out a cruel chuckle.  
Slowly shaking his head, Trevor replied, "You're a sick man. . ." Smile disappearing Xavier glared at him and hissed,  
"Not quite. . .I just have nothin to lose. . .But you do! So don't _play_ with me!"  
**Meanwhile. . .**  
From the time he'd arrived at Wayne Manor, Robin had mostly kept to himself. Whether he remained locked up in his room or just out of sight, he deliberately avoided Bruce. Not having the heart to tell him what had happened. Although Bruce was concerned, he knew that for Robin to come back out of nowhere, it must have been something very traumatic. Yet, he knew Robin well enough not to interrogate him. When he was ready, he'd open up. . .Eventually.  
And in time he did, reluctantly telling him the whole story. Needless to say Bruce was rather shocked by it all. For him, it was almost like reliving a part of his past. And right away, he wanted to give Robin advice. But by Robins defensive guard, he knew the direct approach wouldn't work.  
So, Bruce decided to go about it another way. . .By setting up the chess board. He knew that in spite of what Robin was going through, he wouldn't be able to resist the urge for a good game. And he was right, of course. By mid evening, the two of the were sitting in the study parlor, locked in a very rigorous match!  
Having been pawned constantly by Bruce, Robin irritably stared down at the board, not sure on how to contemplate what would be his final move. Until after nearly a half-hour, he reluctantly nudged a white bishop toward his knight four. Knowing he just made another fatal error, Bruce's head shook, and his hand reached for the knight. Before Robin knew it, his queen had been pawned.  
"Check. . ." He calmly replied, as Robins fist slammed down on the table.  
"_Again_?! Let's start over!" Raising an eyebrow, Bruce muttered,  
"Are you sure? You don't seem to be too focused on what you're doing. Why don't we give it a rest. . .Hmm?" Feeling patronized, Robin scoffed and snapped,  
"And lose to _you_? I don't think so!" Sighing, Bruce shook his head and gradually began to reset the pieces on the board.  
"That's the problem. From the time I've known you, you've never been one to lose at anything. Even something as _petty_as a simple chess game." Knowing Bruce was hinting at something, Robin's eyes rolled upward, then shifted toward him rather annoyed.  
"And your point is?" Now he watched as Bruce's firm gaze penetrated his.  
"That when you finally are defeated by something major, it nearly destroyed you."  
Finally confronted, Robin couldn't argue with him. But only looked away, letting out a sigh of surrender.  
"I _failed_, Bruce. . .Not just with the team. . .But with Star. . .and myself." he hopelessly whispered. "I don't think. . .I could ever go back to being the way I was. It just wouldn't be the same. . ."  
After some hesitancy, Bruce nodded and replied, "You're right. It's not supposed to be. But part of growing up is _messing_up, and failing every now and then. Even if it means letting down those who look up to you." He said, as Robin looked at him out the corner of his eye. "But. . ._you're not a true leader until you've lost a battle_. And it's how you handle the situation that matters. You can either go back and face the ones you let down. Or. . . you keep running with your _tail_ tucked between your legs!" He deliberately stated, watching as Robin gave him an insulted glare.  
"You see! That's _exactly_ why I left here in the first place!"  
"Why?" Bruce coolly asked, "Because I spoke the truth, and you couldn't handle it?"  
"No! Because you always made me feel like an _idiot_! Like I was too weak  
to make up my own mind!"  
Determined to stay levelheaded, Bruce raised an eyebrow and mocked,  
"Right. . .so you left the Manor, joined a team, and made stupid decisions on your own." Fuming, Robin stood up, and began to storm away.  
"That's it! I'm sorry I ever came here in the first place!"  
"Which makes me wonder why you came here at all?" Bruce purposely asked, watching as Robin slowed down a bit, until he'd stopped altogether. Putting his head down he hesitated, then sadly whispered,  
"Because. . . I knew I could."  
Full of compassion, Bruce shook his head and replied, "That's right. Because you're like a son to me. . .And you know that you'll always have a place here." Raising an eyebrow, he firmly added, "But if you think I'm going to sugarcoat the truth, and tell you what you want to hear, then you don't know me the way I thought you did. . ."  
By then Robins silence told Bruce the deep turmoil he was feeling, causing his head to shake with apathy. From behind, Robin felt a hand grip his shoulder. This had him turning to the deeply concerned look on Bruce's face. "Look. . .You think I don't know what you're feeling? You think I don't know what it feels like to screw up and lose people, and loved ones over wrong choices? I do know. . But that's the price that comes with being a crime fighter. . ._Sacrifice_. . ."  
His thoughts were broken when he began to sense somebody else in the room. He looked up to the unexpected sight of Alfred standing in the doorway.  
"Excuse me, sir. . .I don't mean to interrupt. . ."  
"Of course not. . .What is it, Alfred?"  
"I think you might want to look at this. . .We've got trouble. . ."

** Back at the tower. . .**  
During this time, the two boys were still in the common room, completely absorbed with their game. By then Beastboy was whipping the pants off Cyborg who was scowling, as he roughly pressed the buttons on the controller.  
"So. . .Do I get to play the winner?"  
The familiar sound of that voice immediately had Beastboy pausing the game.  
Looking at each other rather strangely, they turned around to find Blackfire leaning up against the counter with her arms folded. "If I do recall. . .the last time we played I kicked some serious butt!"  
Mouth falling open, Cyborg blurted out, "_Blackfire_?! Yo, girl! Long time no see!"  
"Same, here. . ." She replied, as they literally jumped over the couch. Recalling their brief encounter on Tamaran, B.B. gave her a confused peer.  
"Hey, wait a minute. Did I miss something? What are you doing here?"  
Catching on, Blackfire smirked and said, "Well. . .You oughta know by now that I'm full of surprises. But. . .I have my reasons for being here. Or shall I say, reason."  
She cleverly implied. Catching on to her hint, Cyborgs eyes widened with excitement. "Wait a minute. . .if you're here. . .then that means. . ."  
Now they looked up towards the kitchen to see Raven walking in first. Followed by the unexpected sight of. . .  
"_Starrrr_!" B.B. screeched, already flying up to her in ecstatic fit. Without thinking, he threw his arms around her neck, in an attempt to give her a tight hug. But out of protective instinct she grunted, and pulled away.  
"Hey, take it easy. . ." Raven gently scolded, shaking her head.  
"Oh. . .sorry. . ." B.B. sheepishly whispered.  
Letting out a flustered chuckle, Starfire replied, "Forgive me. . .But. . .I'm still a little tender. . ."  
"No. You're _very_ tender. . ." Blackfire corrected. "That's why I had to carry you across my back for the entire trip!"  
Gaping from her to Starfire, Cyborg shook his head and said,  
"Girl, you know I'm glad to see you, right? But if you're _that_ unstable, then what in the world are you doing back here?"  
"Yeah. . ." B.B. added, full of concern. "I don't want to see you get hurt all over again."  
Smiling at him, she warmly replied. "I know, friend. But I've missed you all so much. And a lot of things were left unsettled. Especially with Robin. I must speak with him. Where is he?"  
For a minute, the three of them looked at each other with some hesitancy, as though waiting to see who would break the news. Knowing it would be better coming from her, Raven took the initiative. Clearing her throat, she calmly said,  
"He's _gone_, Star. . ."  
Completely thrown off guard by her answer, Stars head shook with disbelief.  
"_What_?!" Feeling more and more uneasy, Raven shrugged and repeated,  
"I said he's gone. He. . .He quit the team."  
Mouth falling open, Starfire felt as though her heart were being crushed all over again. Slowly shaking her head she asked, "But why? . .Why would he do such a thing? Being a Titan meant everything to him!"  
"Not _everything_. . ." Cyborg gently cut off, as a touched expression crept over her face. "He couldn't handle what happened to you, Star. And he felt like he didn't deserve to lead the team anymore. So he left. . .And we haven't heard from him, since."  
Growing more and more despondent over this terrible news, Starfire hopelessly sighed, then whispered, "Oh. . .This is most disturbing. . ."  
Before she had a chance to say anything further, the alarm suddenly went off and the room flashed a bright red, indicating a state of emergency. As Cyborg headed for the main computer, B.B. muttered under his breath, "And I have a feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse." By then Cyborg had flipped on the console just in time to see the news flash across the big screen.  
_ (A hostage standoff has taken place at KWUB TV station in Gothem City. Xavier Nyx, a notorious felon convicted of multiple murders, escaped from the San Quentin Prison nearly a month ago. Police have been unable to track down his whereabouts, until recently, during the cities annual Charity Telethon. Where he resurfaced and took Linda Phillips, wife of Mayor Phillips at gun point. Negotiations are being made, but no resolution has been worked out. We will keep you updated as things progress. . .)_  
Now for a minute the group of them silently stood, completely shocked by the news. Until finally B.B. cooed, "He's _baaack_. . ."  
"Yeah. . .Tell me about it. And he's not playing around, either. This is _big time_. . ."  
Looking at Cyborg, Raven asked, "Big enough. . .for even _Robin_ to show up?"  
Noticing the way Starfires eyes lit up, B.B. shrugged and replied,  
"I don't know. But whether he does or not, we still owe it to him and to Star to stop this creep!  
"Yeah. . ." Cyborg angrily replied. "Let's _finish_ this! Titans go!" As they all began to take off, B.B. grabbed Starfire by the hand. "You just sit tight Star. And we'll settle the score for you. I promise. . ."  
Although very uneasy, Star gave him a weak smile and replied, "Just be careful. . ." Nodding at her, he then turned and ran out the room.  
Rather confused by what she heard, Blackfire found herself asking. "What did he mean. . .by settling the score?"  
Caught off guard by her question, Star looked towards her and sadly whispered,  
"This. . .Xavier. . .He was the one who inflicted the injury upon me."  
Eyes widening, Blackfire could only gape towards her in silence. This was followed by a look of outrage, as the reality began to sink in. "Oh, _really_?!" Slowly shaking her head, Blackfire looked up at the screen and hissed, "Well, that will be the_last_ mistake he ever makes!"


	13. Chapter 9 pt 1

**Chapter Nine Pt I**  
Outside the T.V. station, dozens of squad cars had now gathered across from the building, and were watching as a helicopter made it's way across the city skyline and headed for the rooftop. During this time a van pulled up and screeched to a halt. From there about a dozen swat team members jumped out, and quickly began to run into the building. Full of apprehension, the mayor shook his head and muttered,  
"I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Nyx isn't stupid, you know. The first sign of a cop, and there's no telling what he'll do to Linda."  
Rather arrogantly the swat leader replied,  
"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor. It'll work out. If the mug wants a chopper, he'll get one! But there's also going to be a sniper waiting for him to board it. And when he does, he won't know what hit him. . ."

Little did they know that the three Titans had arrived just long enough to catch the end of that grim conversation. Peering towards the others, Raven's head slowly began to shake with apprehension. "I got a _bad_ feeling about this. . ."  
"Yeah, me too." Gar nervously muttered. "We need to get up there before they do."  
"Yeah. . ." Cyborg agreed, immediately turning to Raven. "You think you could teleport us to the rooftop, without getting spotted?"  
"Sure. . ." Raven replied, as the boys quickly got behind her. Without another word, she waved her hands forward until the dark energy had surrounded the three of them. Within seconds they disappeared into thin air, then reappeared just as the chopper approached the rooftop.  
** Meanwhile**  
From the sidelines Xavier stood crouched at the rooftop entrance, hand still clawed tightly around the back of Linda's neck. "Ahh. . .There's our ticket. . ."  
He malevolently hissed, as the copter landed just on the roof's edge. Sneering down at his hostage, he chuckled, "Looks like you and me are gonna take a little trip!"  
"No. . .No!" she whimpered, as he began to roughly shove her forward.  
Little did he know that from across the way, he was being zoomed in on. Perched from an adjacent rooftop, a sharp shooter patiently watched as his target began to force his victim towards the chopper. Lying flat on his stomach, he began to look through the scope of his rifle. Although he was locked dead in his sights, the trick was going to be when to fire on the suspect, without hitting the hostage. It would only be a matter of time. . .

Rather cautiously Xavier had reached the chopper. Gun in hand, he waved it towards the pilot in a threatening manner, "Get out!" Wide eyed, the pilot threw his hands up and jumped out of the other side.  
By then the sharp shooter had him locked in. "I got you now. . ." he muttered, as his finger pressed down on the trigger. Within those few seconds of the shot being fired, Linda fiercely struggled in his grasp, causing him to bend forward. Instantly the bullet that was meant for Xaviers head, shattered the windshield of the chopper. Whirling to where the shot come from, he became enraged.  
"What are ya, _stupid_ or something?!" He shouted, actually grasping Linda by the back of the hair. "That was a big mistake! _Big_!" Cocking back on the trigger, he put the barrel against the temple of her head.  
"Say goodbye. . .cause you're about to become a _widower_!"  
From her horrified screams, a bright purple starbolt shot out of nowhere, knocking the gun out of his hand. Startled, Xavier muttered, "Hey, what the. . ."  
That's when Blackfire emerged out of nowhere and hollered, "Let her go!"  
For a minute, Xavier could only marvel at her completely stunned. But he wasn't the only one. By then the three Titans had also emerged, and were just about to intervene until the unexpected interruption. Mouth falling open, Cyborg blurted,  
"Yo, man. Where did _she_ come from?!"  
"Good question. . ." Raven suspiciously replied. Now she began to scan over the  
area, until her sharp gaze fell on the one person whom she dreaded to see. She watched as Starfire, still in her medical robes, stepped out from behind the corner.  
Growing very annoyed, Raven's head began to shake with disapproval.  
"And what are _you_ doing here?" The sharp tone in her voice had Starfire nervously fidgeting. "Oh, please. . .do not be angry. I tried to stop her, but she would not listen. She's determined to-"  
"Stir up trouble!" Raven sharply replied, as Blackfire began walking up to Xavier, fists brightly glowing. "I said, let her go!" Defiant until the very end, he looked from her, to the _huge_ drop from the ledge of the building. This had him glaring back at Blackfire in a diabolical manner. "If you _insist_!"  
Before they knew what was happening, Xavier roughly pushed Linda off the edge of the building! Her shriek of terror could be heard as she sailed toward the ground with lightening speed."No!" Gar hollered, as he, Raven and Cyborg began to run towards the building edge.

As she dove even closer to the concrete ground, a line catapulted out of nowhere, wrapping around her waist. Within seconds she began to bounce up and down, as though she were on a bungy chord. Still screaming wildly, Linda began to swing back and fourth in mid air, when suddenly she was grabbed and spun around. Mouth falling open, she found herself facing the covered eyes of the Dark Knight. Before she could say anything, he slowly put a finger to his lips, and whispered, "_Shhhh_. . ."

By the time the trio got to the roofs edge, she was completely gone. Gaping down at the blackened dropoff, they looked at each other rather incredulously.  
"Weird. . ." Raven replied under her breath. "It's like she disappeared. . ."  
"Yeah. . .but where did she go?" Cyborg asked, just as bewildered as she was. Just so happening to glance over his shoulder, Gar watched as Xavier quietly began to sneak off. Eyes narrowing, he then turned toward the other two and snapped,  
"I don't know. . .But the creeps trying to get away!"  
By then not only did Blackfire feel responsible for the welfare of that victim, but was also humiliated that he'd gotten the best of her! More than determined to settle the score, she glared toward Xavier, just as he was about to escape through the emergency hatch.  
"I don't think so!" she hollered, angrily flinging her arm in his direction. Within  
seconds another starbolt shot fourth, hitting Xavier so hard in the chest that it knocked him flat on his back. Having the wind knocked out of him, he gasped, and began to crawl away in a startled manner. As his senses gradually returned, he began to realize that not only had he been taken down by a female. . .but a _kid_ at that! Beginning to grow furious, he watched as she slowly made her way up to him, her eyes brightly glowing.  
"You're not going to get away with hurting that woman. . .or _harming my sister_!"  
She hollered, now firing with everything she had. This time, the impact from the hit was so intense that it sent him smashing up against the wall. By then, Xavier was half dazed, and on the verge of desperation. Looking up, he noticed that he was leaning against some support beams that were holding up a huge billboard. This immediately gave him an idea. Glaring toward Blackfire, he hissed,  
"Yeah? Well I'm about to do the same thing to you!" And with that, his leg flew out and he madly began to kick away at the beam until it flew out from underneath!  
Before Blackfire knew what was happening, the entire sign and platform began to collapse. Eyes widening, Raven immediately reacted out of protective instinct.  
"Look out!" She hollered, flying directly in front of Blackfire. Waving her hands forward she used her dark energy as a shield, just as the rubble slammed down on the two of them. This was followed by the rest of the signs foundation as it rolled down, and completely toppled over the two of them.  
For a minute, Cyborg and B.B. could only stare at the pile of rubble in a shocked daze. Getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, B.B. slowly shook his head.  
"No. . ." Seeing his frightened reaction actually threw Starfire into a panic.  
"_Sister_!" Her loud cry had Xavier snapping out of his unconscious state, gaping around in paranoia. As he came to his senses, he suddenly remembered what had just happened. Although he intended on flattening the meddling female, he didn't expect to be nailed at the same time! And by the way his head pounded, Xavier knew he must've taken a pretty hard hit.  
Across through the rubble, he could see Starfire frantically running up to the debris. Knowing this was his only opportunity for escape, he quietly began shoving boards and metal to the side. Leaping to his feet Xavier lurched forward, completely caught off guard by the stabbing pains that shot through his now broken ankle. Sighing with disgust, he slowly began to limp away, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
But for the first time, his departure was the last thing anyone noticed. As the dust began to settle, Starfire feebly attempted to lift up on the sign, but flinched from the pain that shot through her back like a knife. Panting out in frustration, she hollered, "I cannot lift it. My strength is gone! Somebody help me!"  
By then B.B. and Cyborg hurriedly approached her. Trying to remain calm, B.B. firmly replied, "Move over, Star."  
Instantly morphing into a gorilla, he grabbed the corner of the sign. Roughly he tossed it to the side to find Blackfire sprawled in one direction, and Raven thrown not too far away from her. At first, Star was so overwhelmed by the sight of them, that she didn't know whom to go to first. That is, until Blackfire began to stir.  
"Sister! Oh, sister! Are you alright?" Starfire asked, as she weakly attempted to move. Groaning a little bit, she weakly replied, "Uh, yeah. . .I think so. . ."  
As Starfire attempted to help her up, she suddenly yelped out in pain. "Oh, wait a minute. Stop. . . I can't move my arm." She said, now holding it against her in a protective manner. Now her gaze slowly shifted toward Raven, startled to find that she was face down on the ground, and very still. Getting a heavy feeling of guilt, she added, "But. . .I suppose I could be a lot _worse_. . ."  
By then B.B. was at Ravens side, almost afraid to move her. Still, he knew he had to see if she was alright. This caused him to reach out until he'd flipped her over, gently pulling the hood down from around her face. It wasn't until he saw the cut on her forehead that he began to panic. "_Raven_? Oh, Raven _please_ wake up!" He pled, beginning to shake her. "Come on, Raven. _Talk to me_!"  
The urgency in his voice caused her to stir.  
"Mmm. . ." she moaned, beginning to regain consciousness. Actually weakening with relief, Gar watched as her eyes opened and slowly shifted up towards him. "Gar?"  
In that instant he literally squeezed the air out of her in a relieved glomp.  
"Aww babe, aw babe. . .I was so worried! Are you alright?"  
He asked as he let her go, and began to check her intently.  
Grimacing a little, she nodded and whispered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. . .But, my head is killing me. I might've bumped it. . ."  
"Gee, you think?" B.B. mimed, as he pulled a cloth out and attempted to wipe away the blood. "_Ow_. . ." she flinched, as he gently pressed it against her forehead.  
When she saw the dab of blood, her eyes widened with surprise.  
"Whoa. . .I guess did get hit a little harder than I thought. But . . .I'm _Ok_" She whispered, noticing his frantic state.  
"Are you sure? I've never seen you take a fall like that. You nearly scared me to death!" He nervously scolded.  
"I know. . ." She tirelessly sighed. "But what else was I supposed to do? It happened so fast, I had to protect her somehow. . ." Coming more and more to her senses, Raven noticed Blackfire was also conscious, but appeared to be injured. "Are you alright?" She asked, as Starfire gently helped her to her feet.  
"Sure. . .It's just a broken arm. But it could've been a lot worse. No one has ever stuck their neck out for me. . .You. . .you could've _died_." she stressed, as a troubled look crept over Gar's face. "And for what? This is all my fault. . ."  
Rather moved by her unusual show of remorse, Raven's head adamantly shook.  
"No, it isn't. I did what _I_ had to do. . .And you did what _you_ had to do. Even if it was a little _reckless_. . ." she stressed, as Blackfire sadly looked away from her. Raising an eyebrow, Raven gently added, "But I suppose I would've done the same thing. . .if it were my _sister_. . ."  
Slowly Blackfire looked up to the tiny smirk on Raven's face. Seeing this caused her to nod with appreciation. "Thanks."  
"No problem. . ."  
Giving her a gentle nudge, Starfire replied, "Come sister. We must seek the shelter." Letting out a drained scoff, Blackfired snickered and said, "No argument there. . ."  
As they turned and began to head for cover, Raven noticed the way Gar continued to stare at her. "What?" she asked, noticing the troubled expression. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothin. . .It's just. . .well. She's just right, you know. And if I would've lost you, I'd have gone out of my mind." He dolefully whispered, as he caressed the side of her cheek. Shaking his head he meekly added, "I. . .I don't know what I'd do without you, Raven. You're my whole world. . ."  
By then Raven was so overwhelmed by his heartfelt words that she felt a lump in her throat. Swallowing hard, she leaned toward him until he was embracing her tightly. Through closed eyes, she found herself whispering, "And you're mine. . ." Hearing her say this caused Gar to smile, until he was pulling her even closer.  
It wasn't until that moment Raven realized just how safe and secure she felt in his arms. A place where she knew she belonged. . ._for good_. . .


	14. Chapter 9 Pt II

Knowing that his chances of boarding the chopper were officially shot, Xavier had gotten as far as the elevator shaft, when this young guy jumped down right in the front of him. Startled, he watched as this cocky kid folded his arms and asked,  
"Going somewhere?" Already in a lot of pain from his foot, Xavier couldn't believe the nerve of this punk! Thinking he was a pushover, he let out a scoff and snapped,  
"Yeah. . .Through _you_, if I gotta!" Now in an almost daring manner, the guys blue eyes slowly narrowed with defiance and a smirk crossed his lips. Waving a hand out, he hissed, "Come on. . ."  
"Whatever you say, creep!" Xavier hissed, attempting to throw him a wild punch.  
Keenly eying his offensive, Robins hand flew forward gripping his arm in mid swing. Mouth falling open, Xavier let out a startled yelp when Robin twisted his wrist over backwards, literally breaking it! Letting him go. Robin wasted no time and began to swing madly. Punching him once, twice, and three times until he flew over backwards into a pile of rubble.  
Hearing the crash from the other side of the rooftop, the Titans eyes widened with excitement. "What the?" Cyborg asked, spinning toward that direction.  
As the clattering continued, Ravens gaze narrowed with some suspicion.  
"That's Robin. I'll bet anything that's Robin. . ." Eyes widening with excitement, Starfire impulsively found herself leaping straight up into the air,  
"Robin?! We must look and see!" She exclaimed, actually flying towards the scene without giving it a second thought. "Starfire! Wait!" Blackfire fussed, as she hurriedly began to chase after her sister. Letting out an exasperated moan, Raven folded her arms and crossly replied, "It must run in the family. . ."

Within minutes, Star located the spot where the ruckus was coming from, and froze. Not believing her own eyes, she watched as an unmasked Robin continued to ruthlessly take on her assailant. By then Blackfire had arrived at her side, and was rather irritated by the way Star disregarded her own safety.  
"What are you trying to do? Injure yourself even more?!"  
"I cannot help it. . ." Starfire muttered, completely engrossed over his civilian appearance. "He looks so. . .different. So. . ._normal_. . ." Growing more and more overwhelmed, she whispered to herself. "I must go to him. . ."  
From the side, Blackfire watched in disbelief as her sister actually began to walk towards the fighting duo. "Hey?! What are you doing?" She peevishly hissed in a low voice. "Are you _crazy_? Get back over here!" Blowing out a frustrated scoff, she irritably muttered, "Hmph! And they say I'm reckless?!"

Although the sight of her ravager had Starfire uneasy, the deep devotion for Robin was even stronger, causing her to move a little closer, until she was no less than a few yards away from the fighting duo. Gathering up what nerve she could, Starfire boldly took a step out into the open, and called out, "Robin?" He didn't hear her at first, blocking the constant punches that Xavier threw, while subsequently delivering a few heavy counter-blows of his own.  
"Robin?!" She repeated, loud enough for him to look in her direction, and stop dead in his tracks. For a minute. . .Robin thought he was actually getting a little delusional. Or worse yet, staring at the ghost of someone he deeply cared about. Not wanting it to be so, Robin's head slowly began to shake with disbelief.  
"No. . .No. . .It can't be. . ._Starfire_?" he whispered in a cracked voice. Beaming with excitement, Starfire let out a tired sigh of relief. "_Yes_!"  
By then, he wasn't the only one who recognized her. Caught off guard himself, Xavier stood for those few seconds, watching as this familiar looking girl stepped a little closer. As she did, he couldn't help but notice the stunned expression on his adversary's face. Eyes slowly narrowing, Xavier was suddenly consumed by a flashback of her getting shot, by a bullet that was intended for.  
"_You_. . ." he growled, as a look of rage flashed across his face.  
But Robin never heard him. For he was completely enthralled by her presence. So much so, that he didn't notice the shiny glint of steel that now flashed in Xaviers hand. Staring at her as though under a spell, he whispered,  
"Star. . .What. . .what are you doing here? You're. . .you're supposed to be. . ."  
Suddenly he was cut off by a gruff war cry. This was followed by the flash of a knife flying toward him. He impulsively tried to block but it was too late. In a matter of seconds he could feel the sting of the metal as it slashed across the top of his arm. Through the gasps of horror, Robin spun away from Xavier in a startled daze.

Looking down at his now healed hand, B.B. knew what Robin was feeling, causing him to quickly step forward in his defense. "Robin!"  
"No! Stay back!" Robin hollered, quickly flinging his now bleeding arm toward him."He's mine!" Giving Xavier a look of pure hatred he hissed, "Come on!"  
Letting out a malicious chuckle, Xavier sarcastically wheedled,  
"If you insist!" And madly attempted to lunge at him again. But this time, Robin was waiting for him, striking out with a back kick that sent the knife flying out of his hand. As it clanged against the cement, Xavier didn't have a chance to react. In a flash, Robin madly swung, delivering him a crushing blow to the left, right, then the left once again, causing him to stumble over a bit. Before Xavier had time to regain his balance, Robin spun around with another crushing kick to the jaw, which sent him flying over backwards into the pile of debris.  
In a half conscious daze, Xavier spotted the butt of his gun sticking out through the rubble, and quickly snatched it off the ground. Glaring at Robin he slowly raised it in his direction, as though to torment him.  
"Now. . . I'm gonna finish with you, _where I left off with her_!"  
"No!" Starfire gasped out, as he went to fire. But within that timeless second, Batman jumped down in front of Robin, just as the gun went off. In that instant, his forearm flew upward, quickly deflecting the bullet. Shocked over his unexpected intrusion, Xavier had the nerve to fire again, only to be blocked once more by Batman's flawless precision. Actually growling with outrage, Xavier fired what would be his last shot. For the bullet was again deflected, causing the ricochet to hit him in the top part of his chest. Letting out a startled yelp, Xavier jerked backwards from the impact. Shakily he marveled down to the sight of blood as it rapidly began to seep through his shirt. The sight of this caused his knees to buckle, until he collapsed under his own dead weight. Weakly he began to slide down against the wall, until he hit the ground with a heavy thud.  
Although the sight of Xavier finally down was a miracle in itself, for Robin, it simply wasn't good enough. Consumed by the motive of revenge, he wasted no time. Grabbing the gun Robin ran up to Xavier, until he had shoved the barrel in his face. Glaring at him, he hissed, "What's the matter creep? It hurts, don't it? Well, I sure hope so!" he snapped, as he rammed it hard into his chin. "Now you know what it's like to be on the _receiving end_!" He hollered, getting angrier. "And after the misery and suffering you've caused everyone. . .you don't deserve to live!"  
By the way Xavier grew paler and weaker, it was obvious that his time was starting to run out. And apparently he knew it too, Yet he was determined to remain head strong and defiant until the very end. Weakly glaring at Robin, he choked out,  
"Well?! Go on, punk! Do it! You'll be doin me a favor!"  
Actually marveling over how Robin contemplated the unthinkable, Cyborg quickly hollered out. "Yo, man. Don't. He isn't worth it. . ."  
"Yeah. . ." B.B. added, quickly stepping forward. "You do that and you'll never be the same! You'll regret it for as long as you live!"  
"Richard. . ." Batman's voice called out from behind. To the sound of his real name, Robin glared over his shoulder into the covered eyes of his mentor. "That's not what we're about. He's had enough. Let him go. . ."  
In spite of the fury Robin was feeling, he knew deep down inside that Batman was indeed right. Gritting his teeth, he took a step back and roughly tossed the gun to the side. Looking away him he muttered, "Just. . .Get him out of here!"

As Batman roughly yanked Xavier off the ground and began to carry him off, it began to occur to Robin the extent of what he almost done. How he nearly turned into that same monster he had been trying to pursue for so long. He realized that a one-second's decision would have changed him forever. B.B. was right. . .had he gone through with his retribution, he never would've been the same again. Swallowing hard, he could feel the eyes of everyone on him, including Stars.  
For a minute he was so overwhelmed with shame, that his head sank low. Then, gathering up what nerve he finally had Robin slowly managed to turn around. Head sinking low, he painfully whispered, "Guys. . .I'm sorry. . .I don't know what got into me. . ."  
"Don't apologize. . ." Raven gently consoled.  
"Yeah. . .You've been through a lot. And it's enough to break anybody. Especially when it involves someone you care about. . ." Cyborgs inclination had Robin swallowing hard. Exhaling a heavy breath, he then turned and faced the very person he'd run away from.

For a minute Starfire was so swept away by his bare unmasked face, that it felt as though she couldn't catch her breath. She watched as his pretty blue eyes burned into hers, with deep misery. "Star. . ."  
"Oh, Robin. . . are you ok?"  
"Yeah. . .I'll be alright. But. . .what are you doing here?" Surprised that he would even ask, she shook her head and replied, "I came looking for you. . .How could you leave me behind? I thought. . . you cared about me more than that."  
Sighing heavily, he hurtfully replied, "Of course I care, Star. But given your situation. . .I thought it was for the best."  
"For _whom_, Robin? I could not survive without you."  
By then Robin could feel the guilt and pain building up in him from all he'd endured. And to have her say this to him was just too much.  
"Yeah? And when we were together, you almost didn't! Don't you see? Galfore was right! " He shouted, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I failed you, Star! And I failed the team! I didn't protect you the way I should've! And because of that, you almost _died_!" Turning away from her he bitterly replied, "And I don't see how you could come back here looking for me, after everything I've put you through!" Growing frustrated through the heartache, Starfire deliberately got in the front of him.  
"Because I love you, you _stubborn boy_!" she snapped, as his eyes widened with some surprise. "And you are _not_ perfect! Everybody here knows that but _you_! Why can't you accept that what happened to me was _not_ your fault!" She exclaimed, as he sadly looked away from her. "Galfore was wrong! And I told him so! He had no right to make you feel responsible for something you had no control over!" As he remained silent, her head slowly began to shake. "But none of that matters now. It's how you feel about _me_, Robin. That's what's important. If you really don't want me in your life anymore, then I'll leave this time- and _never_ come back. . ."  
Confronted with that question, Robins eyes widened, and his head slowly began to shake. "No. . . no. . ." He whispered, repeatedly. "I-I don't think I could handle losing you again. . .It would _kill_ me, Star." Full of deep empathy, Robin shook his head and whispered, "Before. . .I thought being a Titan, and a team leader was top priority. But I was so wrong. _You_ are the most important thing in my life. I never thought I could love anybody. . .the way I love you. . ."  
Moved beyond words, Starfire reached out, until she was gently caressing the side of his face. Grasping a hold of her hand, Robin then pulled Star forward until he was cradling her in his arms. Inhaling deeply, he tightly closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Star. . .I'm so sorry." He whispered, as she began to cry softly against his chest. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, Robin tenderly stroked the back of her hair. "Shhh. . .It's alright. Everything's going to be alright, now. . ."  
Sniffling Starfire cuddled closer and whispered, "Are you sure?" Hearing this caused Robins eyes to slowly drift open, pulling her away, until he was looking down at her so tenderly. "Positive. . .I promise. I'm not going anywhere."  
He whispered, as she smiled at him through her tears. Caressing the back of her neck, Robin pulled Star forward and began to kiss her in a manner that was timid, very gentle at first. But gradually it turned deeper and more intimate, as the true feelings of his heart poured out to her. By then, the two of them were so consumed with each other that they didn't notice how the group stared at them, so pleased. Knowing good and well that after everything they'd gone through, they were meant to be together. And this was the way it should be.  
As they broke the kiss off, Starfire let out a tired sigh of relief and weakly leaned against his chest. "Oh. . .have I missed you. . ."  
"I've missed you too. . ." Robin lazily replied, squeezing her just a little too tight. Immediately she let out a startled cry that snapped him out of his distant state. Gaping at the pained expression on Starfires face, he pulled her away and realized that she was still in fact very hurt. Shaking his head, he firmly replied,  
"Oh, we've got to get you back to Tamaran. . ."  
Looking up, he noticed how Blackfire was slumped over a bit, still holding onto her arm. Giving her a look of deep gratitude, Robin nodded and said, "_Both_ of you. . ."


	15. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**  
For Galfore, if the unexpected sight of the T-ship entering the atmosphere wasn't shocking enough, seeing the Titans emerge from the vessel with his beloved Starfire certainly was. He found himself a little thrown off from all the injuries the group had sustained. Particularly. . .Blackfire, who could barely hold her arm up.  
Overwhelmed from his own relief, he quickly approached until he was towering over the group of them. Within seconds Starfire flew up to him, gently throwing her arms around his massive neck. "Oh, Galfore. . .I am so glad to see you."  
Tenderly his hand reached forward, until was gripping the underneath of her chin.  
"My little Bumgorf. I am relieved that you've come back. I was so terribly worried." Thereafter his concerned stare then shifted directly on Blackfire. "Are you alright?" Although in a lot of pain, Blackfire was determined to keep her guard up.  
"It's. . .nothin I can't handle." She grunted in a low voice. "I'll survive. . ."  
Knowing a little better, he glanced over his shoulder at the two guards and said,  
"Krochoa plum boc duma!" _(Take her to the infirmary!)_  
As Blackfire walked passed him, she felt his huge hand lightly clasp her shoulder, stopping her dead in her tracks. This caused her to look up at the warm expression on his face. "I will see to you, briefly. . ." Rather thrown off by his compassion, Blackfire only nodded, then continued to walk with them in the back.  
Thereafter, his hard gaze then fixed down on a very nervous Robin, whom he hardly recognized without his heroic attire. "What has happened here?"  
He firmly asked. Never imagining that he'd be facing Galfore again so soon, Robin could barely look him in the face. "We. . .we had another battle. . .with Starfires attacker." He muttered in a low voice. This caused Galfores eyebrow to slowly raise.  
"Indeed?"  
"Yes. But we had no choice but to take him down. . .Otherwise he would've hurt somebody else." Before he could finish, Starfire quickly got on the side of him.  
"He did not act alone, we were there on his behalf." Now Galfore noticed the way Starfires warm gaze shifted toward Blackfire, who had all but disappeared in the towers massive entrance. Looking from her to Galfore, she nodded and stressed. "_All_ of us. . ."  
This had Galfore marveling at her with some surprise. Could it be that Blackfire actually obtained her injury from _defending_a cause. . .rather than fighting against one? The sheer possibility of that caused a smile to spread over his rugged face. "I see. . Then I take it. . .you _were_ successful?"  
Feeling himself growing apprehensive once again, Robin hesitated and replied,  
"Yes. . .But there were consequences. We found out that he didn't survive. . ."  
Eyes widening, Galfore gaped down at him with surprise.  
"Not by _your_ hand. . ." Shaking his head, Robin soberly replied,  
"No. . .Although I had every opportunity. I chose not to take it." Looking toward his devoted friends, he added, "And now. . .I'm glad I didn't. . ."  
Inwardly impressed by what he said, Galfore hesitated briefly, then nodded with deep respect. "You are not a true warrior if there aren't any wounds or casualties. And sometimes, I tend to forget that we have no choice but to fight in a battle, when it's for a _worthy_ cause." Staring down at Robin, he inhaled deeply, then sorrowfully added, "I misjudged you. And for that, I do apologize." He replied, as a surprised expression crossed over his face.  
Very moved, Robin nodded and replied, "There's no need, sir. You were right. I couldn't see past my own arrogance. And it made me careless, and very stupid. And that almost costed me. . ._Big time_." Looking over at Starfire, he added, "But I'm glad it happened. Because it made me see what was _really_ important." He said, as he boldly reached out and took her by the hand. Eying how Robin openly expressed his feelings toward Star, Galfore nodded.  
"Yes. And you have proven that by bringing her back here. Thank you, Robin." He replied, as Robin gave him a pleased smile.  
"Now, come. . .We must tend to your injuries. . ."

Do to the extensiveness of her broken arm, Blackfire was taken to a separate part of the infirmary, while the others stayed together in the front to have their wounds cared for. On one end of the alien triage, Robin sat with Starfire closely at his side, while one of the servants tended to the deep gash on his arm.  
On the other end of the room, Raven sat with B.B., not really sure as to how they were going to treat such a tricky wound, in such a sensitive area. Stiffly she watched as another one of the aids carefully lifted the patch off her head, and began to study her cut rather intently.  
"Hmmm. . .I'm afraid this will require some suturing. . ."  
Eyes widening from that unexpected news, Raven sharply hissed through her teeth. "Great. . ." Trying to be as soothing as possible, B.B. reached out until he was holding her hand.  
"Hey. . .I know how you feel. But it'll be alright." He gently replied, as her look softened a little. Overhearing the news, Robin called out,  
"Yeah. Don't feel bad, Rae. I just found out my arm will need a little patchwork, too." Trying to conceal her frustration, she replied, "  
"I know. But. . .this is a little more _delicate_. . ." Giving her a kind smile, it was as though the aide read her concern.  
"Do not fear. . . You _won't_ have a scar. . ." Finding herself rather intrigued, she asked, "Really?"  
"Yes. The balm has soothing agents that will mend your skin back to normal."  
She replied, now approaching Raven with a cloth full of ointment. "But get ready. . .this will burn for a moment." Instantly Raven found herself jumping from the pressure of the cloth. This was followed by a sharp sting that literally had her cringing into her chair. Then. . .just as quickly, the pain began to dissipate, turning everything numb from the inside out, including her pounding headache. Actually beginning to relax from the balms soothing effects, Raven slowly leaned back and closed her eyes.  
"Wow. . .You weren't kidding. . ." she tirelessly whispered.  
Now Raven began to feel the light tugging and pulling. Assuming the aide was already beginning the sewing process, her eyes opened, and widened to the unexpected sight of Galfore's massive form towering over her. Briefly the aide stopped, as he leaned forward and studied her injury.  
"I take it. . .the balm is working?"  
Rather surprised that he was even talking to her, Raven sheepishly looked up at him and nodded, "Yes. . .Actually. . .I can't feel _anything_."  
"Good. Because a wound that sensitive requires the proper deadening." he said, nodding at the aide to continue her work. As Raven's head was slowly tilted back, he studied her rather inquisitively and replied, "You're abrasion. . .is indeed rather harsh. Would you mind telling me how you acquired it?" Completely thrown off guard by his question, Ravens sharp gaze found Starfire's, who quickly nodded, as though she trusted whatever answer she'd give. Feeling somewhat more at ease, Raven coolly replied, "Blackfire needed my help. . .and I was there."  
Not expecting to hear this answer, Galfore found himself completely intrigued.  
Sitting next to her, he coaxed, "Please. . . Tell me what happened?"  
Again Ravens catty gaze shot toward the others, who seemed just as anxious to hear what she was going to say. Trying to word her explanation as careful as possible, Raven sighed then answered, "We were. . .all fighting on a rooftop. And Blackfire set off to stop the intruder on her own. Which. . .she almost did." She said, as a surprised look crossed over his face. "Until he sent half the roof caving in on her. And that's where I came in."  
"I see. . .So _you_ saved _her_ life. . ." He asked, giving Raven a very gratified expression. Not wanting to take too much credit, she quickly replied,  
"Sure. . . But I was only defending her, the same way she was trying to defend us."  
"Yes. . ." Starfire supportively added. "She was so brave, Galfore. You would've been very proud of her." Completely enthralled by this news, his head slowly shook with disbelief. "I _am_. . ." he replied, "But. . .as long as I've raised Blackfire, I never known her to show any type of loyalty to no one but _herself_. . ." Knowing he had a point, Raven shrugged and replied,  
"True. . .But on this occasion, she did. So I guess. . . there's always a first time for everything. . ."  
With this information in hand, Galfore certainly knew what he had to do.

By this time Blackfire, completely unaware of their conversation, watched as the aide-nurse finished setting her broken arm, and was now gently placing it into a sling. Looking up at her, she asked, "How does this feel, princess?" Her routine question had Blackfire shooting her an abrasive glance.  
"How do you think it feels?" she fussed, as she was helped out of her chair. "It _hurts_!" Noticing the worried look on the aids face, Blackfire actually felt a little remorseful. "Hey. . ." she said in a milder tone. "I know you done all you could. It's just that- I can't _believe_ this happened to me! And for what?!" Sighing heavily, her head shook with disgust. "To show what an idiot I really am?!"  
Having about all she could take, Blackfire spun around and was just about to head for her room, when she was met in the doorway by her sister, and Galfore. Eyes rolling with disgust, she irritably muttered, "Great! This is just what I need. . ."  
Overhearing her, Galfore asked, "What is your hurry, Princess? I said I would check on you. . ."  
Trying very hard to keep her cool, Blackfire sharply replied, "Yeah? And I bet I know why! But I'm _so_ not in the mood for "_Fifty questions_," right now! So if you want to know what happened, ask her! Or better yet, ask Raven! She was there for the whole show! I'm sure she'll spill everything!" Raising an eyebrow, he gruffly replied,  
"She already has. . .But only because I _asked_ her too. . ."  
Immediately Galfore saw the humiliated expression flash over her face.  
"Oh, well that's just great!" she snapped, flinging her good arm up in the air. "So now you'll have something else to hold over my head!"  
Now for some strange reason, she noticed the way Starfire and Galfore looked at each other and smiled. Looking back at her, he then replied,  
"Perhaps. . . But not in the manner that you are thinking. . ." Reaching into the top part of his massive belt, he then pulled out something round, and very shiny. Immediately Blackfire recognized what it was, causing her eyes to widen with disbelief. "What. . .what is this?"  
"For your services. . .you shall be rewarded with the highest medal of honor."  
Feeling her mouth turn dry like paper, Blackfire stiffly watched as he draped it around her neck. As she numbly looked down at it, Galfore smiled and replied, "I want you to know, that I am _very_ proud of you. Not only have won back the trust of your people, but you have the highest respect from me." Slowly bowing his head to her, he replied,  
"Thank you, Kamand'r."

Night began to fall over the horizon, turning the rose-colored Tamaran sky into more of a deep fuchsia. Knowing that Robin was determined not to leave Starfire a second time, Galfore gave the Titans accommodations in the tower. With the boys sharing one huge stateroom, and Raven had a private suite of her own.  
After they had settled in, Raven and Starfire made plans to meet Robin and B.B. out on the balcony terrace. For them, this was the first time they were all together socially, since all the mayhem had finally ended. Standing out on the balcony's edge, the four silently gazed out into the horizon, completely lost in the romantic setting.  
As Starfire cuddled closer against Robin, he softly asked,  
"Are you sure you're fit enough to be out here, tonight?"  
"Yes, I am fine. . .Besides. . ." she added, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. . ."  
On the side of them, Raven could feel B.B.'s arms tighten, pulling her closer until she could feel his warm breath in her ear.  
"Mmm. . .Tell me about it. . ." he murmured, causing a chill to run down her spine. "Ya gotta hand it to this place. . .It sure has some beautiful sunsets, doesn't it?"  
Completely rapt in a world of her own, Raven dreamily stared down at the engagement ring on her finger. "Yeah. . . It's kinda ironic how pretty things start to look, once everything settles down." She whispered, as she began to twirl it around on her finger. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed the way Starfire gaped down at her hand, as though noticing the ring for the first time.  
"Ooooh. . ." She cooed, "What a _beautiful_ finger ornament!" Feeling herself blushing a little, Raven smiled and replied,  
"Thank you. . ."  
"It's _so_ sparkly. . ." She replied, lifting up Raven's hand to get a better look. Gradually her eyes shifted from her, to B.B. with playful suspicion. "Tell me. . .Is this what I think it is?" Overhearing the conversation, Robin couldn't believe his own ears. This had him peeking over Starfires shoulder. Eyes widening with surprise, he looked up at them and smiled,  
"If you mean engagement ring. . ."  
"Then you're right. . ." Raven cut off, coyly looking at him out the corner of her eye. "No, way!" he replied, as Starfire gasped with surprise. "Since when?"  
Inwardly loving the attention, Raven answered, "Since like. . .a month ago?"  
Eyes widening, Robin chuckled and shook his head.  
"Man. . .where was I?" Giving him a rather artful peer, B.B. replied,  
"Hmm. . .lets see. You were with Galfore, getting the third degree, while Starfire. . .was recovering from her surgery." Mouth falling open, Starfire gasped with shock.  
"You mean, it was _here_?!"  
"Yeah. . .Actually. . .Now that I think about it. . .on this same balcony. . ." he chuckled, noticing the impressed look on Raven's face. "Still. . .given the circumstances, the setting wasn't exactly appropriate, if you know what I mean. Besides. . ." he added, "We never made it official yet. . ."  
"But why?" Robins question had B.B. hesitating, until he was glancing at Raven out the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat rather uneasily, he replied in a low tone, "Because she still hasn't given me an answer, yet. . ." Rather taken aback by that answer, they simultaneously murmured, "_Oh_. . ."  
Caught off guard by their disheartened reaction, Raven was just about to say something, when she began to sense that they were being watched. This had her looking over her shoulder, to catch Blackfires silhouette standing off in the corner. Realizing she was discovered, she came forward and shyly replied,  
"Umm. . .Sorry. . .I didn't mean to intrude on your cuddle time."  
Trying to cover her own quandary, Raven coolly replied,  
"Be real. . .You're not intruding. . ."  
"Yeah. . .this is _your_ planet. We're the ones visiting. . ." Giving him a rather hard peer, Blackfire raised an eyebrow and said,  
"Yeah, well. . .so am I." Seeing how uncomfortable she felt, Starfire glanced at Robin then slowly headed her way. "Sister. . .Why don't you come and join us. . ."  
"No, thanks. Actually. . .I was. . .coming to say goodbye." She replied as a shocked expression crossed over Stars face.  
"What? Already?" Starfire urgently cut off, "But, you can't leave yet. You're arm hasn't mended enough." Letting out a tiny scoff, Blackfire replied,  
"Trust me. . .I've been in tougher fixes, and I've always managed. . .Besides. . ." she added, trying to avoid her sisters hurt gaze. "I have _more_ than wore out my welcome here. . ." Before Star could say anything more, she reached up and pulled the medal from around her neck. Holding it in front of her, she replied,  
"But before I leave. I want you to take this." She muttered, as Starfire marveled at her with disbelief. "No!" She immediately debated. "I _couldn't_!"  
"Yes, you could! You. . .You deserve this more than I do. . ."  
"Well, so do you!" Starfire tenaciously argued, "You deserve to be rewarded for your actions!"  
By then the root of all her resentment came bubbling out against her will. Glaring at her with frustration, she hollered, "Rewarded? For what? _Stupidity_?! I mean come on! You _know_ me! And I didn't do this to be a _hero_! I did it to get _even_, and_settle the score_! Which is nothing unusual for me!" Head shaking, she replied in a voice that was now clipped with raw emotion, "So why should _this_ be any different?"  
Feeling her turmoil, Starfire reached forward until she was gently gripping her sister by the arm. "Because just this once, you weren't doing it for _yourself_."  
Momentarily stomped over the truth of her words, Blackfire could feel her defensive guard beginning to drop. Letting out a sigh of surrender, she managed to look her younger sister in the eyes. "Or maybe. . .I was doing it for someone. . .who I may not get along with all the time but. . .is the _only_ sister I got." She trailed off, voice growing choked up. This caused her to awkwardly look away, avoiding the deeply moved expression on Starfires face. Unable to bear it any longer, Blackfire went to turn away when she found herself being pulled back.  
Only this time, when she faced her sister once again, the tears were uncontrollably gleaming in her eyes. Heart growing heavy from the burden she carried, Starfire reached out, until she was tenderly embracing her sister for the first time in nearly five years. For Blackfire, this was indeed the final blow that caused her wall to come crumbling down. Weakly, her good arm raised until she was hugging her sister back.  
As she tenderly embraced her younger sibling, the tears uncontrollably began to spill down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. . ." she whispered, in a voice that was frail, and very broken. "For _everything_. . ."  
For Starfire, the realization that Blackfire meant all that she'd ever put her through, caused her to uncontrollably break down and cry. Only this time, it was from sheer joy. "Tsk. . .Oh, sister. It is well received. . .and _accepted_. . ."

As they continued to hold each other, the other three onlookers were beside themselves, completely absorbed by this touching scene.  
Fighting with all he had not to get choked up, Robin loudly cleared his throat.  
Shaking his head, he bashfully replied, "Man. . . .this is all getting to be _too much_."  
Rather caught up in the moment himself, B.B. looked over at Robin he chuckled under his breath, "I know. . .But what can you expect, dude? I mean look at us?" he implied, pointing out each and everyone's wounds. "We all look like we've just stepped out of a _war_. " Completely swept away, Raven softly replied,  
"We have. . .Unlike _anything_ we've ever been through before. And if there's one thing I've learned through all of this, is that life is so unpredictable, and _short_. And. . .I don't want to spend the rest of mine _alone_. . ." Looking over her shoulder, Raven's timid gaze found Gars widening one, and a smile crossed over her lips. "So. . .I think I'm ready. . .to take it to the next level, and accept your proposal." As the others gasped with delighted surprise, B.B. could only marvel at her with disbelief. Anxiously he got in the front of her, until he was caressing the side of her face.  
"Oh, Raven. . .Are you sure? Because if we do this. . .there's _no_ turning back."  
"I know. . .But that's what makes it so right. Out of all the negative stuff that's happened to us, this. . .would be something _positive_ for a change. And I'd be willing to take that step, if you still want to. . ."  
By then, B.B. literally gleamed with exhilaration. "Are you kidding? Raven?! _Nothing_ would ever make me happier, then to spend the rest of my life with you. . ."  
Overwhelmed with deep relief, Raven found herself lost in the warmth of his stare. "Me too. . ." With that, no words were said.  
Pulling her against him, B.B. began to kiss her with every bit of love he could express. And Raven inwardly pleased with her own decision, mutually responded in a warm and tender manner. As they tightly embraced, Starfire was beside herself with joy. Before Raven knew what was happening, she threw both arms around her neck.  
"Ohhhhh, this is such _wonderful_ news!" She cried, giving her tight squeeze. "I am so happy for you!" Actually hugging her back, Raven softly replied,  
"Thank you, Star." At the same time, Robin gripped B.B. by the hand and firmly shook it. "Yeah, congratulations, man! You finally did it!" Chuckling B.B. shook his head and replied,  
"I know. . .but I still can't believe this is actually happening!"  
"But it is! It _really_ is!" Starfire joyfully chirped. "So now we must do the planning. . .and the preparing, and the-"  
"Whoa. . ._Hold it_, Star. . ." Raven calmly interrupted, holding out her hand. "Plans take time. And I think I've kept him waiting long enough." Noticing the way she gazed toward him, B.B.'s eyes narrowed with intrigued suspicion.  
"So. . .What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying. . .that when I said I was ready, I meant _now_. . ."  
Eyes widening with delight, he let out an excited scoff and asked,  
"Wha-You. . .you mean. . .you want to get married _here_?!"  
Still keeping her cool head, Raven shrugged and said,  
"Well. To be honest, I actually considered it. But, it wouldn't be _legal_ back on earth."  
Catching on, B.B. grinned and nodded. "True. . .But. . .don't you want something beautiful?" he asked, squeezing her hand. "I mean. . .this is once in a lifetime, Raven."  
"All I want. . ." she gently cut off, ". . .is to be surrounded by my closest friends." Now her eyes shifted toward Starfire, in such a fond manner. ". . .and to have my best friend stand next to me. . ._with her sister_." She implied, as a stunned expression fixed itself over Blackfires face.  
For a minute, all she could do was stare at Raven, never realizing until this moment just how much she was truly cared for. . .until now. And it wasn't just by her own sister, but by people whom she never would've expected to give her the time of day. By the deeply moved expression that followed, Raven knew she had won her over. This in turn caused her head to tilt in a rather artful manner.  
"So. . .you _better_ not go anywhere. . ." Overwhelmed with deep gratitude, Blackfire looked from her to the hopeful expression on her sisters face. This caused her eyes to roll, and a smirk to cross over her blushing face.  
"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"


	16. The Big Day!

**The Big day!**

Within two weeks, Starfire had made a full recovery, and the happy group returned to earth. While B.B. and the boys shopped for Tuxes, the two sisters began to drag a reluctant Raven around town, in the pursuit of finding the perfect wedding dress. For her, it was more of a _chore_ than an adventure. In all honestly, she would've just been satisfied with a short, conservative dress, and be done with it. She didn't want anything fancy. . .or flowery! She wasn't into all that _fluff_!  
That is, until Blackfire flipped open a bridal catalog in what would be their _tenth_ store! Suddenly Raven's sore eyes caught sight of an elegant, yet conservative dress that intrigued her so much, that perhaps it would finally be worth all the headaches she'd gone through! And indeed it was. . .

Standing in front of her mirror, she hardly recognized herself. Embellished in a short, conservative, tea-length, white taffeta wedding gown, Raven watched as Starfire continued to fluff out the long, wispy veil that surrounded her head. Thereafter she carefully straightened out her tiara, which consisted of shiny royal blue gemstones, that matched the flowers of Raven's wedding bouquet, and her and Blackfires bridesmaid dresses.  
"There now. . .all done. . ." she chipperly replied, stepping back. Admiring her best friend, her head slowly shook. "Ohh, Raven. . .You are _so_ pretty. . ."  
"Tell me about it. . ." Blackfire cooed, warmly staring at her. "Aren't you glad you listened to our _nagging_?" Cracking a grin, Raven mimed,  
"_Yes_. . ." Now she looked back at herself in the mirror, and slowly shook her head. "But. . .Right now. . .I-I just don't know what to think. . ."  
"_Don't_. Don't think anything. Just soak it in, Rae. You're getting _married_ in less than fifteen minutes. . ."  
Suddenly it was as though the reality of that statement slapped her in the face, causing Raven's heart to fiercely pound. Trying to remain composed, she blew out a long breath and whispered, "I _know_. . ."  
Before she could say anything more, a knock was heard. Thereafter she saw Cyborgs head pop through the crack of the half-opened door.  
"Yo. . .is it safe to enter?"  
"Sure. . .Come in. . ." Raven called out, as he walked inside.  
He was handsomely dressed in a dark gray tux, with a navy blue lapel. As he straightened out his cummerbund, he found himself frozen to the sight of her presence. "Whoa! Raven, you're absolutely beautiful!"  
Blushing deeply, she whispered, "Thank you. . ."  
Still riveted, he whispered, "I never thought I'd see _you_ in a wedding dress!" Letting out a nervous chuckle. . .she muttered,  
"That makes two of us. . .But I guess by this point, _anythings_ possible."  
During this time another knock was heard, being Robin, who had officially been deemed the best man. Although sharply dressed in his tux, he now had the mask back on his face, to which everyone was more than happy to see.  
"Hey guys. . .Are you about. . ." He froze when Raven turned around and faced him. Shaking his head, he whispered, "Raven, you're _stunning_!"  
Not used to such compliments, Raven found herself blushing once again.  
"Thanks. . . "  
"I'm serious. . .B.B.'s gonna _flip_ when he see's you!"  
The mentioning of her future husbands name, had her head tilting with curiosity.  
"Uh. . .How's he holding up?" Letting out a snicker, Robin replied,  
"Like a _rock_. . ." Raising an eyebrow, Raven's head slowly shook.  
"_Riight_. . ." she cooed, as they all began to laugh. "You want to tell me another one?"  
"Ok. . .he's so nervous, that he doesn't know where to put himself." Robin answered.  
"Umm-hmm. . .that's what I thought. . ." she mocked with a grin.  
"Yeah." Cyborg playfully added, "He's not as levelheaded as _you_ are. . ."  
Feeling herself trembling fiercely on the inside, Raven swallowed hard and whispered, "Trust me. Looks can be_deceiving_. . ." She was cut off to the sounds of even more light rapping on her door.  
Gradually a very handsome Aqualad now stuck his head in the doorway.  
"Whoa. . .I was wondering where everybody went. . ." he said, now stepping inside. Glancing at Ravens stately appearance, he smiled and shook his head.  
"I tell you one thing. . .B.B. is_so_ lucky to have such a beautiful bride!"  
He chirped, as she blushed once again. Then without any hesitation, he looked toward the two sisters, and raised an eyebrow with approval. "And you girls look _hot_!"  
Now before Starfire could reply with a "Thank you," Blackfire played right along. Flinging a hand on her hip, she cooed in a sexy voice, "Oh, really? Tell me something _I don"t know_. . ."  
As Cyborg and Robin began to chuckle loudly, Starfire giggled, "_Sister_?!"  
"Well, it's true. . ." Aqualad artfully replied. "She's just stating the obvious. That's why I'm escorting her down the isle. . ." Then his gaze warmly shifted back to Raven. "And. . . to let you know that _it's time_. . ." Eyes widening a bit, Raven looked at everyone and blew out a heavy breath. "_Already_"  
"Yup. Everybody's in the common room and waiting. . .Including your future groom." Turning to Blackfire, he held out his arm. "Shall we?" Giving him a very flirty gaze, she cooed, "Most _definitely_. . ."Now Robin looked at Star and smiled,  
"We're _next_. . ." Quickly sliding her arm through his, she replied,  
"Yes, I know. Since I am the honored matron, and you are the best of men. . ."  
"No. . ." he gently interrupted. "I meant. . .this will be _us_ in a couple of months. We'll be in their shoes. . ."  
Eyes widening with anticipation, Starfire squeezed his arm and replied, "I _know_, Robin. . .And there is nothing I look forward to with greater anticipation, than being married to you . . ."

Within minutes the group of them had disappeared down the hall, leaving Raven and Cyborg alone. Staring affectionately at his little sis, he asked, "You alright?"  
His question had her looking toward her door, then back to him rather awkwardly.  
"Yeah, but. . .I'm just a _little_ nervous. . ." Raven timidly stated, as he began to chuckle. "And I just want to get on with it. . ." Reaching down on the dresser, she grabbed her bouquet of flowers and began to approach him. "So. . .if you're going to give me away, then nows the time."  
"With pleasure. . ." he replied, as she approached him. "But before we head out, there's something I need to give you. . ."  
"What?" Now Raven watched as he dug into his jacket pocket, and pulled out what looked like a brochure. Smiling big, he handed it too her.  
"What is that?"  
"Do you remember when we sent you off to Cancun Mexico, on your gettaway?" Already beginning to suspect, Ravens eyes narrowed with aroused suspicion.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well. . .you and B.B. gotta _honeymoon_ somewhere. So. . .this is my gift to you. Two round trip tickets to the same hotel, and even the _same suite_."  
For a minute Raven was so stunned, that she could only marvel up at him with disbelief. By the moved expression on her pretty face, Cyborg could tell that she was fighting with all she had not to cry. But instead, she chose to express her gratitude in a way that was totally unexpected. Before he knew what was happening, Raven threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you. . ." She whispered in a cracked voice. "Thank you so much. . ."  
Feeling himself getting stirred up, he let her go to see the tears gleaming in her eyes. Clearing his throat, he gruffly replied,  
"Hey. . . don't mention it. . ." Now he heard Aqualads voice echo down the hall.  
_"Hey, man. Ya'll get the lead out! B.B.'s about to tear the walls down!"_  
Looking at each other, Cyborg smiled as Raven slid her arm through his.  
As they walked out the door, Raven took one last glance at her room. Knowing that the next time she'd return, with a roommate, a friend, a lover. . .and a partner. . .that would change her life _forever_. . .


	17. Epilogue and Surprise!

**Epilogue**  
Eight months later. . .  
Aside from a few _minor_ adjustments, things finally seemed to smooth out for the two newlyweds, as well as the rest of the team. But they were far from normal. Little did they know that things were about to change again. But for the _better_!  
On a normal Saturday morning, Cyborg was at the stove cooking up a huge breakfast, while B.B. was sitting at the counter totally engrossed with his comic book. For some reason, Robin hadn't shown up yet. But the boys figured that he was in the evidence room engrossed in a case, and would come out eventually.  
The two girls had been gone since early that morning, and still never returned. Looking up at the clock, B.B. glanced at Cyborg and asked, "I wonder what's keeping them. They've been gone for awhile. . ."  
"Well you know how they are. Probably got caught up shopping again. . ."  
Letting out a scoff, B.B. replied, "_Not_ Raven. . ."  
"No. . .I meant Star. . .Raven just got drug along for the duration. . ." No sooner did he say that, did the doors slide open, and in walked the two girls.  
Immediately setting his comic down on the counter, B.B. stood up.  
"Hey, babe." He said as she approached him.  
"Hi. . ." she said, as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"What happened to ya? I was starting to get a little worried." Now he noticed the way the two girls leered at each other, and smiled.  
Looking back at him, Raven replied,  
"Yeah, well. . .We were a little _detained_. . ."  
Before she could say anything further, the doors slid open, and Robin emerged through the doorway. Only on this occasion, he was practically unrecognizable.  
Gone was the green, red, and yellow outfit that they were so used to seeing. In it's place was a completely different outfit, being of black, and mostly dark blue. The mask that covered his eyes was also a little bigger, covering over more of the nose. His hair was no longer spiked, but remained down in its normal position. Actually making it look a little longer. For a minute the group could only marvel at him in silent disbelief. This only had him feeling more and more awkward.  
"Whoa. . ." B.B. whispered, completely enthralled, "Dude. . .is that really you?"  
Giving them a timid shrug he asked, "Yeah. . .so. . .what do you think?" he said, looking more in Raven's direction. "You're _honest_ opinion. . ."  
Raising an eyebrow, Raven nodded with reassurance. "Honestly. . .It's better than the old outfit. . ." Blowing out a relieved breath, he smiled.  
"That's what I was hoping you'd say. . ."  
Now his gaze shifted to Star's marveling one. "What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. . .It's just. . .that. . .this is what you wore when I saw you in the _future_. . ."  
Smiling, he reached out and took her by the hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he whispered. "Well. . .Now, you're seeing it for real. . .Only this time, we're together the way it's supposed to be."  
"Dude. . .Why the outside change?" B.B. asked.  
Thinking it over for a minute, he shrugged and replied, "Because I've changed on the _inside_. I mean. . .Xavier might have been one of the worst people we've ever fought, but believe it or not I learned a lot from him. And since then, I haven't been the same. When I look at the old outfit, I see a different person, and a dumb kid. But now. . .this kid has grown up. . ."  
Giving him a very serious gaze, Raven nodded and said, "We all have, Robin. . ."  
"Uh. . .I think it's _Nightwing_ now, right?" B.B. asked rather mockingly.  
Letting out a chuckle, Robin nodded. "Yeah. Starting today. . ."  
Rolling his eyes upward, Cyborg plopped a big plate of scrambled eggs in front of him, and mocked, "Well Nightwing. . .grow up on _this_."  
"Yeah. . .Now that's what I'm talking about. . ." he said, now sitting down at the counter. But before he had a chance to grab the plate, Raven quickly slid it in her direction. Ignoring their surprised looks, she grabbed a fork, shoved it into the eggs and took a huge bite. After a minute of chewing, she eyed Cyborgs bottle of hot sauce and snatched it off the table. As she began to generously sprinkle it all over her eggs, they could only marvel at her with disbelief.  
"Whoa. . .Now that's a switch. . ." B.B. playfully replied, as Raven took another huge bite. "_What_?" she asked with a mouthful of food. Still amused with her odd behavior, "Pigging out is one thing. . .But you're on a spice kick too? What gives?"  
"Nothing. . .I'm just hungry. Leave me alone. . ." she warned, in a mocking tone.  
"You should have seen her at the mall. . ." Starfire mocked as Raven shot her a playful gaze. "You mean, she ate_there_, too?"  
"Yes! And for awhile. . .I thought she would out eat _me_. . ."  
"So. . .I guess that explains why you were gone for so long. You were only supposed to be gone for a little while." Cyborg replied, as he handed Robin another full plate.  
"Yeah. . .didn't you say you were supposed to come back with a present?"  
"Uh. . .Yeah. . ." She replied, rather hesitantly.  
"Well. . . I assumed it was for Robin and Stars engagement. . .since their getting married in a couple of weeks." Giving B.B. a rather playful glance, she swallowed down another mouthful, then replied, "Well, you assumed _wrong_. . ."  
Fighting with all she had not to smile Raven shook her head, then glanced toward a very elated Star, who was about to burst at the seems. Setting her fork down, she calmly turned toward B.B., and asked,  
"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, when we got a call to stop that bank robbery down town?"  
"Sure. That was a quick and easy catch. We nabbed those crooks in no time. . ."  
"I know. . . But. . .when I went to use my powers, I noticed they were weaker than normal. . ."  
"_Weaker_?" B.B. mocked rather playfully. "By the way you kicked butt. . .they seemed fine to me." Raising an eyebrow, Raven nodded and replied,  
"Trust me, they weren't. It almost felt like something were _draining_ them. . .And from that point on, it just felt like I didn't have any energy. . ." As Robin and Cyborg looked at her rather suspiciously, B.B.'s look was more of concern.  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"Because I wasn't sure what was wrong. But the longer it lasted. . .the more I knew. Which explains the mall trip today. . . to the walk-in clinic." She said, as he gazed at her with some confusion. "I made appointment, got checked out. .And. . let's just say that things are very _positive_. . ." She implied, watching as Cyborg and Robins eyes widened with delighted surprise. Not B.B.'s. . .He had a fixed expression of utter disbelief. . .gaping at Raven with a blank look across his face. "What?" he weakly asked in a cracked voice. Before she could repeat it, Cyborg let out a tickled gasp and blurted out,  
"I think she means we're gonna have a little _"B.B."_ running around here!"  
By then it was just too hard to control.  
Smiling, Raven looked up at him and nodded, "Scary thought. . .but yeah. . ." By then the denial slowly began to fade away, along with the color in B.B.'s face.  
"I. . .didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure. . .but Gar. . .I'm _pregnant_. . ."  
"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed, now bouncing up and down with delight. "Isn't that the most _wonderful_ news!"  
Through their elated chuckles, B.B. swallowed down a lump in his throat. Feeling like his legs had turned to Jell-O, his head slowly began to shake.  
"What? Already?" he snickered, as though not believing his own ears. As Raven nodded with a grin, his eyes suddenly widened as the reality began to hit him hard. "_Already_?" he nervously repeated in a cracked voice.  
"_Yes_. . ." Raven answered, her voice now very serious.  
Which apparently was a bit too much for B.B. to handle. Because before she knew what was happening, he began to swoon. Eyes rolling upward, he slumped over and passed out cold!  
As she slowly shook her head, Raven felt Cyborgs arm drape across her shoulders. Just like in the past, she heard him ask,  
"So. . .do you think he took it well?" His playful question actually caused her to chuckle. "Oh, yeah. . .Like a _rock_. . ."  
She then stooped down next to him and bent over a bit. "Hey. . ." she replied, as he began to stir. "Are you alright?"  
As his eyes slowly drifted open, they widened with alarm. "Hey. . .you shouldn't be crouched down on the floor. . ."  
Feeling somewhat touched by his concern, she smiled and whispered,  
"I'm fine, Gar. But the question is. . .how do _you_ feel?" She watched as an overwhelmed expression crossed over his face. Slowly his hand reached up, until it was caressing the side of her cheek.  
"Aww Raven. . .Aside from marrying you, this is the happiest day of my life."  
Already feeling a little more emotional than normal, Raven fought with all she had not to get teary eyed. "Well, I'm really happy to know that. And I'm sure she'll be happy too. . ."  
"_She_?" B.B. asked, with some surprise.  
"Yeah. . .I can already sense that it's going to be a girl. . ."  
"Sweet. . ."

_(Who they will name. ..Aaliyah Marie (__**after B.B.'s mother**__) Logan)_


End file.
